Independent Man
by Cactus93
Summary: END - Sebuah kisah tentang seorang mahasiswa cuek dan Profesor yang sebenarnya adalah seorang single parent. Pada saat yang dibutuhkan, mahasiswa itu akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang diharapkan. CHANBAEK / Baby!Soo / slight!HUNHAN / YAOI / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Call Me Mama! Part 1

.

.

.

Suasana gaduh para pekerja yang sedang beres-beres bar yang masih terlihat kacau walau mereka sudah membersihkannya selama lebih dari satu jam. Apalagi waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Semua pekerja menjadi kaku mendengar teriakan manajer Bar yang sangat ditakuti setiap karyawan dan seorang pria yang dipanggil Byun Baekhyun, berjalan kaku menuju hadapan manajer Bar tersebut.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau membuat kekacauan dan masalah di Bar! Mulai besok, jangan pernah datang kesini lagi!"

 **Glek**

Baekhyun menelan salivanya yang terasa mengganjal hingga sulit tertelan. Tubuhnya langsung lemas begitu saja. Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan satu-satunya pengangan Baekhyun untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya selama ini. Sekarang tamatlah riwayatnya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan karena tabungannya akan semakin menipis.

.

.

.

"APA? Ka-kau dipecat?"

Luhan teman seperjuangan Baekhyun yang sangat setia saat ujian masuk Universitas Seoul hingga saat ini, terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada dikantin kampus setelah selesai menghadiri kelas siangnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas keras.

Salahkan saja para wanita yang dengan ganjen suka mendekatinya. Sudah untung baekhyun bersikap –pura-pura- ramah, masih saja menuntut lebih, dan buruknya mereka sudah mempunya kakasih sendiri! Sampai kekasih para wanita itu mengira Baekhyun-lah merayunya hingga terjadi kekacauan. Selalu Baekhyun yang salah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu gay, begitu juga Luhan yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dia hanya bersikap biasa dengan wanita atau lebih kearah… cuek. Intinya sikap Baekhyun memang cuek.

"Bayangkan! Aku harus ganti rugi kerusakan properti bar juga! Seharusnya dulu waktu mereka memberiku nomor ponsel, aku terima saja! Aku bisa menagih ganti rugi kepada mereka! Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu kesal sambari tangannya membuka bekal yang dia bawa sendiri. Luhan dan Baekhyun tinggal diapartemen yang sama. Sebenarnya apatemen itu adalah milik Baekhyun dan Luhan menyewa. Itu menjadi pemasukan sendiri untuk Baekhyun. Terlebih luhan itu jarang pulang ke apartemen, luhan lebih sering menginap di apartemen pacarnya yang seorang businessman sukses –ingat, Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah gay-.

Apartemen Baekhyun hanya dijadikan tempat disaat Luhan kesepian ketika Sehun –kekasih Luhan- sibuk dengan pekerjaannya atau keluar kota bahkan keluar negri. Luhan hanya lah sesosok lelaki manis bermata rusa dengan surai madu ikal yang tak sanggup sendirian. Itulah yang membedakan dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat suka memasak dan biasanya sisa sarapan mereka untuk dijadikan bekal, tapi Luhan sangat antipati dengan yang namanya bekal. Apalagi jika sampai dibawa ke kampus. Dalam pikiran Luhan, yang membawa bekal ketika sudah menjadi mahasiswa itu adalah tindakan yang memalukan dan tidak _manly_. Walaupun demikian, Baekhyun dengan santai menjawab.

"Ketika membawa bekal itu, kita bisa mengheman beberapa won, Lu. Apalagi sekarang aku pengangguran."

Dan diakhiri dengan tatapan Luhan yang sinis. Sebenarnya Luhan adalah anak orang kaya yang terlalu baik hingga hanya bergaul dengan Baekhyun si tukang irit. Tapi, karena mereka sudah cocok ya beginilah.

"Tidak seharusnya, cowok manly membawa bekal sendiri, baek."

Baekhyun membalas dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya, bagimu yang manly itu adalah saat seseorang mempunyai koleksi boneka rusa dan selalu mengantongi lipgloss yang setiap kurang dari setengah jam sekali kau memakainya."

Luhan gelapan memandang orang-orang disekitar, semoga tidak ada yang mendengar fakta yang baru saja keluar dari mulut tercela Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah hidup sendiri sejak sekolah menengah atas, Lu. Aku benar-benar harus berhemat. Lagipula aku harus cepat menemukan pekerjaan baru dengan cepat."

Ya, Luhan tahu Baekhyun tinggal sendiri dan tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Selama berteman dengan Baekhyun lebih dari tiga tahun di semester enam ini, Baekhyun dikenal sebagai mahasiswa yang mandri. Dia jarang berbaur dengan yang lain walau sebenarnya pribadi Baekhyun itu pintar bergaul. Orang tua Baekhyun sudah meninggal. Uang peninggalan orang tuanya sudah habis untuk membeli apartemen yang ditinggalinya berdua dengan luhan dan membayar uang kuliah untuk semester awal.

 **Deg!**

"Eh?..."

"…WHAT THE HELL! APA MAKSUDMU TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL DIBELAKANGKU DAN MENGAGETKANKU!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang awalnya melalun. Mendadak terkejut menyadari seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul di samping Baekhyun. Wajah pria itu tepat di sebelah kanan wajahnya, menengok sesuatu yang berada di meja. Helaan nafas pria itu sanggat menggelitik di bawah telinga Baekhyun.

Luhan yang duduk tepat di depan Baekhyun pun membulatkan mata, terkejut. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

"Baek, dia itu salah satu professor disini. Tak sopan kau membentaknya seperti tadi."

Baekhyun menyernyitkan dahi, bingung. Baekhyun merasa selama dia kuliah disini, tak pernah sekalipun melihat makhluk tinggi yang aneh tadi.

"He!? Kau tidak pernah melihat dan mendengar sesuatu tentangnya? apakah kau serius? Dia itu sering muncul di tv. Dia adalah orang yang paling terkenal di kampus ini. Dia adalah Profesor Arkeologi, Park Chanyeol. Dibalik kacamata bingkai perseginya itu, terdapat mata bulat menawan dan wajahnya sangat tampan diusianya 30 tahun. Tingginya yang bak model itu sangatlah berharga jika kau memiliki fotonya untuk disimpan. Profesor Park sangat menjadi idaman dan panutan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi disini bahkan di kampus lain."

Luhan menjelaskan dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar, kejadian ini sama ketika Luhan menceritakan Sehun –pacarnya yang tampan-. Luhan akan sangat menggebu-gebu jika berkaitan dengan yang seperti ini.

"Aku tak peduli, Lu. …"

Dengan pandangan malas seperti Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya, Byun Baekhyun yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"… Lebih baik aku makan bekalku sa…ja, EH? Bekalku dimana?"

Jelas saja Baekhyun kaget. Bekal yang anteng-anteng tadi belum termakan sebutir nasi pun, raib dari hadapannya.

 **AH!**

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Profesor yang tadi di elu-elukan oleh luhan tadi, dengan seenaknya memakan bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun dengan lahap! Mana berdiri pula, dasar Profesor tidak tahu diri!

 **Duak!**

Dengan genggaman keras, Baekhyun memukul kepala Profesor yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Dasar lelaki tua tak modal!"

Luhan dan mahasiswa yang masih berada di kantin menatap ngeri berbuatan Baekhyun. Sudan memukul kepala Profesor Park dengan keras, pakai memaki pula. Tamat lah riwayat Byun Baekhyun.

"B-baek, apa yang kau lalukan?! Itu Profesor Park…!"

Baekhyun dengan tampang polos kembali bertanya, "Apakah itu salah? Dia sudah seenaknya mencuri bekalku."

Walaupun kadang menjengkelkan, Baekhyun itu lebih sering terlihat polos dibandingkan dengan usianya yang menginjak angka 21 tahun. Itu sangat menggemaskan, makanya Baekhyun banyak mempunya _noona_ fans atau bahkan fans pria.

"Itu termasuk tidak kekerasan, Baek…"

"Ehem!..."

Suara menjadi tenang dan semua perhatian menuju kearah Profesor Park. Baekhyun merasakan seperti sebuah déjà vu dari kurang 24 jam dia rasakan hal yang serupa.

"… Byun Baekhyun, tolong sekarang ikuti aku sekarang juga."

Semua pandangan mengarah kepada Baekhyun yang berjalan mengikuti Profesor Park meninggalkan kantin. Luhan hanya memandang prihatin nasib sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Profesor Park dan Byun Baekhyun kini sudah di dalam mobil. Dalam keadaan tenang, didalam pikiran Baekhyun selalu mengira-ngira kemana Profesor Park akan membawanya pergi. Sampai dengan bayangan terburuk, mata sipitnya langsung membola dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Umm… Apakah ka… eh Profesor akan membawaku ke kantor Polisi?"

Baekhyun memandang Profesor Park dengan takut dan mata berkaca-kaca minta dikasihani.

Profesor Park melirik sedikit kearah kursi penumpang dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Baekhyun serta mengacaknya pelan, lalu kembali fokus kedepan.

"Akan menjadi catatan buruk dan hal yang merugikan ketika kau mencari pekerjaan jika aku sampai melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau akan mendapat masalah. Ikuti dan dengarkan aku saja, ok?"

Profesor Park memberikan senyum lima jari andalannya kepada Baekhyun setelah menjawab perandaian Baekhyun yang aneh.

Di balik itu, Baekhyun merasakan akan hal yang lebih berbahaya akan terjadi, mungkin lebih bahaya dari yang di pikirkannya semula. Apalagi Profesor Park ini sangat gemar skinship dengannya selama perjalanan. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi semakin tak nyaman.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga. Nah, silakan duduk disana dan tunggu aku sebentar."

Dalam hati Baekhyun memaki, kenapa dia bisa berada didalam rumah Profesor Park yang sudah dicap mesum olehnya. Bagaimana jika Om mesum –panggilan baru Profesor Park dari Baekhyun- itu memperkosanya. Sepertinya Om mesum itu tipe Kinky yang akan mendandaniny dengan kotum aneh-aneh. Jangan-jangan kulit mulusnya akan ternodai jika Om mesum itu sampai melakukan hal BDSM. Ini Buruk! Jaman sekarang laki-lakipun dilecehkan! Baekhyun tidak punya uang lagi, bisa jadi dia akan cuti kuliah saja. Mendapat sodokan di pantat kenyalnya sama saja dengan mendapat gigitan anjing.

Pikiran Baekhyun sudah tidak terarah.

 **Grep!**

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Dia memejamkan mata, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Profesor… ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan pria. Jadi, tolong perlakukan aku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan."

"Hey…"

EH?

Baekhyun membuka mata, ini bukan suaranya Profesor Park. Ini suara anak-anak. Baekhyun langsung menghadap kesamping memandang seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"… Apakah hyung bisa membuat _Omelet rice_?"

Apa-apaan ini! Ada anak laki-laki yang tingginya bahkan tak mencapai setengah tinggi Baekhyun, berdiri di sofa tempatnya duduk dan dengan seenaknya menyuruh membuat omelet rice! Anak laki-laki itu bertubuh bulat, sedikit tambun dan matanya sangat bulat pula. Bahkan mata Baekhyun yang sipit itu terasa terintimidasi oleh mata bulat polos anak itu.

Kemana lagi Om mesum tadi! Apakah dia pedho dan menyimpan anak laki-laki di dalam rumahnya?

"Apakah kau ingin bermain?"

Baekhyun berusaha bersikap acuh dan tidak menanggapi anak lelaki bulat itu.

"Apakah hyung bisa membuat omelet rice~? Ung?"

Tidak ada lelahnya anak itu mengulang kata yang sama. Baekhyun merasa jengkel sendiri. Pikiran Baekhyun sangat tidak fokus.

"Baik, dengan anak ini… akan melakukan threesome?"

Baekhyun trus saja bicara tidak masuh akal dan diluar kontrol.

"Bagaiman dengan memasak omelet rice? Kyungie ingin makan omelet rice"

Hell! Pikiran Baekhyun sangat buruk. Apalagi ada anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahunan ini sangat berisik.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah kedapur terbuka yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Dia membuatkan laki-laki bulat itu omelet rice pesanannya. Dari pada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik memasak.

"Hey, bulat. Omelet-nya sudah jadi. What the..?"

Tiba-tiba piring yang berisi omelet rice buatan Baekhyun tadi sudah raib begitu saja. Pelakunya adalah orang yang sama denga orang yang mencuri bekalnya tadi dikantin.

"Wow, lihatlah Kyungsoo! Mari makan!" Proferor Park meletakan sepiring omelet di meja makan.

"Appa! Ini enak sekali~!."

Oh, ternyata dia anak Profesor Park. Baekhyun jengah memandang Ayah dan anak makan dengan begitu rakusnya. Padalah itu hanyalah sebuah omelet.

"Hmm, iya sangat enak!..." Profesor Park membiarkan anaknya menghabiskan sisa omelet sendirian, dia langsung berdiri meninggalkan meja makan dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau lolos! Mulai besok datanglah lagi kemari dan bekerjalah mulai dari jam 17.00 sampai 22.00."

Dengan santainya Profesor Park berkata demikian kepada Baekhyun.

"Eh?... Jangan memutuskan sesuatu seenakmu sendiri! AKU BUKANLAH SEORANG KOKI!"

Dengan lantang Baekhyun menolak pekerjaan yang ditawarkan. Jelas saja Baekhyun kaget dan tidak terima dengan Profesor Park. Profesor itu benar-benar gila, seenaknya saja memutuskan sesuatu sendiri. Dia langsung balik badan dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Aku akan menggajimu 20.000 won per jam."

Langkah Baekhyun mendadak terhenti. Suasana mendadak berubah menjadi begitu sunyi. Otak baekhyun langsung berpikir kali jumlah dan perbandinagan gaji yang akan diterima. Baekhyun itu sangat perhitungan. Ingat, jika Luhan yang tidur diapartemennyapun juga harus ikut membayar biaya sewa. Bayaran gaji yang akan diterima jika bekerja disini itu kalau dihitung berbulan, lebih besar dua kali lipat dari bayarannya di bar. Apalagi dengan jam kerja yang sedikit.

"Apakah tetap tidak mau?"

Suara Profesor Park tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat pendirian Baekhyun mantap.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya."

Profesor Park melangkah mendekati Baekhyun secara perlahan. Tangannya terulur merengkuh pipi mulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih memikirkan akan tabungannya yang semakin banyak pun menjadi kaget.

Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik berkacamata milik Profesor Park yang kini tersenyum dengan tampannya. Jarak mereka lebih pendek daripada penggaris yang berukuran panjang 30 cm. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Profesor Park yang ternyata memang tampan. Rambut hitam yang biasanya tertata dengan poni rapi keatas ketika dikampus, kini poni itu jatuh menutupi dahinya dan hampir menyentuh bingkai kacamata yang berwarna hitam. Kesan dewasa yang berwibawa berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang sangat mempesona.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Aku sangat senang." Profesor Park menebarkan senyuman lebarnya lagi. Senyum yang mampu membuat seorang lelaki yang cuek menjadi sesosok remaja yang tersipu malu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan. Entah mengapa hati Baekhyun begitu merasa senang. Semenjak lahir, dia baru pertama kalinya merasakan hal seperti ini. Perasaan senang yang mendebarkan. Baginya yang selalu hidup sendiri, apakah yang sebernarnya bisa membuat Byun Baekhyun menjadi sesenang ini?

"Eh?... Tapi, pekerjaanku hanya memasak kan?"

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah membereskan mainan Kyungsoo yang tadi sempat berantakan dan sekarang melipat baju Kyungsoo dengan rapi. Tugas yang diberikan Profesor Park bukan hanya memasak, tapi kurang lebih seperti baby sitter untuk Kyungsoo. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sangat menguntungkan. Perkerjaannya tidak terlalu berat kalau dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya yang sebelumya.

Pekerjaannya sekarang sangat tidak sanggup dipercaya, dia sama sekali tidak sampai berpikir mendapat pekerjaan yang lumayan nyaman. Tapi hanya satu gangguan…

 **Duk!**

Baekhyun harus sabar.

Kyungsoo anak yang aktif, dia sangat suka mengganggu. Lihat saja, anak bertubuh bulat itu dengan seenaknya memukul Baekhyun dengan tongkat baseball. Iya sih tidak sakit, tapikan tetap saja jahil dan lagi…

"Kyungsoo! Akukan kan sudah bilang, jangan membuat kekacauan lagi ketika mau makan malam! Bereskan mainanmu sendiri!"

…anak-anak sangat suka bermain. Mereka tidak memikirkan waktu ketika bermain. Apalagi kehadiran Baekhyun seperti mempuyai teman untuk bermain. Baekhyun mengejar Kyungsoo yang masih membawa tongkat baseball mengelilingi ruang tamu. Hanya ada satu yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo diam.

"Kyungsoo! Jika kau tidak membereskan mainanmu sekarang, kau tidak akan makan apapun nanti!"

Itulah senjata Baekhyun. Untuk Kyungsoo yang sangat hobi makan, iming-iming makanan adalah senjatanya. Sangat melelahkan jika bekerja menghadapi anak 5 tahun.

Berbeda dengan anaknya yang aktif, Profesor Park malahan dengan nyenyaknya tidur dilantai, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan yang dibuat anaknya. Sebut saja Profesor Park lelaki tua yang mudah lelah atau lebih kearah malas.

Pria tua itu sangat tidak berbakat dalam hal mengurus rumah. Ketika Baekhyun datang tadi, dibalik ruang tamu yang rapi, ternyata di setiap kamar bak kapal pecah. Banyak sampah bertebaran, apalagi di dapur banyak sampah kardus makanan dari restoran yang buka 24 jam seminggu. Mungkin Kyungsoo selalu makan, makan junk food. Ini semua adalah tragedy seorang single parent, apalagi untuk lelaki yang tak bisa bers-beres rumah. Baekhyun merasa heran, mengapa kemarin saat memasak omelet dia tidak sadar akan hal itu.

" _Mari kita sudahi pertanyaan ini, Profesor Park Chanyeol…"_

Suara tv yang menyala menampilkan Profesor Park yang sedang di interview. Disana Profesor Park sangatlah rapi sengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu selaras dengan dasinya dan kemeja putih bersih rapi. Serta kacamata persegi langganannya, bertengger apik di hidung mancung kebanggan Profesor Park.

Baekhyun sangat tidak percaya kalau pria tua yang jorok dan orang yang tampil di tv yang dia tonton sekarang ini adalah orang yang sama.

"Di tv dia terlihat keren sekali…"

"Wah… kau memujiku ya, Baek?"

 **Grep!**

"Eh?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya.

Profesor mesum Park kini berada dihadapannya. Telapak tangan professor itu merengkuh rahang Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat senang!"

Profesor Park terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyum lima jari kebiasaannya ketika senang. Dia mendekatkan dahinya dan dahi Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau adalah anak yang baik, Baek. Kau anak yang sangat baik."

 **DUG!**

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?"

"AKU PERNAH BILANG, JANGAN MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI MEMPERLAKUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

Akibat perbuatan Profesor Park yang mendadak dan memalukan –bagi Baekhyun- tadi. Profesor Park kena pukul kepalanya. Walaupun diperlakukan kasar oleh Byun Baekhyun, Profesor Park tidak akan marah. Baginya, ini seperti mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menggiburnya. Dia hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang malah ngacir pergi menjauhinya. Baekhyun sangat imut ketika sedang marah. Itulah yang selalu Profesor Park catat. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu menggemaskan dengan menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Tak kalah dengan Kyungsoo, anaknya yang memang imut sesuai usianya.

Dirumah ini Baekhyun selalu merasa jengkel. Diluar, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang selalu tenang, tiba-tiba sekarang dia menjadi seseorang yang sangat mudah terpancing emosi. Belum lagi semenjak Profesor Park sering melakukan skinship, pipinya selalu bersemu merah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Walaupun demikian, Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci tempat ini… entah mengapa.

.

.

.

"Masakan Baekhyun sangat enak, kan?"

"Iya,appa! Sangat enak~!"

"Umm… terimakasih."

Ayah dan anak Park menikmati setiap suapan masakan Baekhyun. Dimeja makan, mereka bertiga seperti keluarga hangat yang sedang makan malam bersama setelah lelah dengan aktifitas harian yang melelahkan. Percakapan demi percakapan mereka lewati penuh senda gurau menghasilkan suasana yang hangat.

"Kyungie, sepertinya besok akan hujan. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Profesor Park mulai bicara serius mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang selalu pulang sekolah sendirian.

"Tak apa, appa. Kyungie akan pulang kerumah sendiri seperti biasa. Jikapun hujan turun, itu sangat menyenangkan."

Khas anak-anak yang sangat suka hujan turun dan bisa bermain air sepuasnya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kyungsoo pulang sendirian kerumah dari TK?"

Baekhyun menyela pembicaraan keluarga Park. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenaknya.

"Ya!" dengan semangat Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Aku sering terlambat menjemputnya karena bekerja. Karena seringnya Kyungsoo menunggu, akhirnya dia pulang sendiri."

"Kyungie baik-baik saja, Appa. Appa kan sudah lelah bekerja. Karena Kyungie anak yang baik, makanya Kyungie tak akan merepotkan appa."

"Kyungsoo memang anak yang baik, aku sangat bersyukur akan itu."

Profesor Park membelai kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Ia bangga dengan anak laki-lakinya ini. Kyungsoo sangat mengerti keaadaan appa-nya yang seorang single parent yang sibuk bekerja.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang mampu melakukan sesuatu sendiri, Baekhyun mengingat masa lalunya yang selalu sendiri dan tidak ada orang yang mau membantunya.

"Ketika anak kecil sudah bisa mandiri, itu membuktikan jika orang tua mereka tidak memberi perhatian kepada mereka…"

Baekhyun menundukan sedikit kepala, kenangan demi kenangan terus bergulir memenuhi kepalanya. Gambaran ketika di sekolah, banyak anak yang menunggu jemputan orang tua mereka dan menceritakan kejadian saat disekolah dengan semangat. Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya sendiri menyeret tas sekolah dan pulang kerumah yang sepi tanpa ucapan selamat datang. Semenjak kecil Baekhyun selalu sendiri.

"… Aku sudah tidak mempunyai ibu semenjak kecil… seperti Kyungsoo, aku pulang kerumah sendiri… tapi aku bersyukur. Dari sanalah aku belajar bagaimana melakukan segalanya sendiri. Aku bisa hidup tanpa merepotkan orang lain. Aku tak butuh bantuan siapapun karena aku bisa hidup sendiri."

 _Itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo menjadi sepertiku._ Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya Dalam hati.

Walaupun Baekhyun menunduk, Profesor Park dapat melihat Baekhyun mata Baekhyun terpejam dan tersenyum kelam. Senyuman pasrah yang tidak disukai Profesor Park. Entah seberapa kejam hidup yang dialami Baekhyun selama ini. Baekhyun memang terlihat sebagai pribadi yang mandiri dan kuat. Tapi yang terlihat saat ini, Baekhyun sangat lah lemah dan butuh pengayoman.

"Baiklah! Besok Kyungsoo biar aku yang menjemputnya!"

Baekhyun membulatkan tekad. Sekali Baekhyun memutuskan sesuatu, dia akan serius melakukannya.

"Baekhyun akan… datang… menjemput Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo belum mempercayai kalimat yang barusan Baekhyun ucapkan.

" _Ne_ , jadi besok Kyungsoo jangan pulang kerumah sendirian,ya. Janji?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum hangat.

"Janji!"

Kyungsoo berlari kearah Baekhyun dan meneluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Kyungsoo seperti mendapat kupon makanan gratis selama setahun penuh. Wajahnya berseri-seri dengan tawa yang memperlihatkan bibirnya yang berbentuh hati.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak suka pulang sendiri. Terlihat dari wajahnya kini yang sangat berbinar penuh kebahagiaan seperti menantikan dari lama kalau Kyungsoo memang lebih suka dijemput. Kyungsoo seperti Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan meminta bantuan orang, kecuali orang itu yang ingin membantunya. Hanya membutuhkan uluran tangan yang tulus. Hanya itu.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Kau sebenarnya memang orang yang baik."

Entah sejak kapan Profesor Park sudah berada di sebelah Baekhyun dan seperti biasa, tangan Profesor Park gemar sekali mengusap kepala Baekhyun seperti mengusap kepala anaknya. Senyum tuluspun tersirat diwajah tampannya.

Wajah Baekhyun tidak bisa dihindari kini menjadi bersemu merah –lagi-.

"Akukan sudah bilang, aku itu orang yang cuek. Hanya kau yang mengira sebaliknya."

Semburat merah masih bertengger dipipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sepertinya menyangkal dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Profesor Park. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis, apalagi jarak wajah dengan Profesor Park sangat dekat.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor kalau kau memang cuek dengan pacar-pacarmu…"

"Eh?"

"… itu biasa, saat para wanita suka berkata jika kau adalah lelaki yang berhati kaku dan suka senang dengan dunianya sendiri dengan cara mereka yang murahan. Tapi sebenarnya, kau itu sangat menggemaskan dan ramah, Baek!"

Profesor Park kembali mengusak-usak rambut Baekhyun dan tersenyum ceria.

"A…apa yang kau bicarakan? A…aku SANGAT SUKA SENDIRIAN!"

Baekhyun memang keras kepala.

"Jangan menyangkal perasaanmu terlalu sering…"

 **Deg!**

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya begitu tersentuh mendengar perkataan Profesor Park. Baru kali ini ada orang yang begitu perhatian dan mengerti akan dirinya seperti ini. Kalaupun itu Luhan, lelaki rusa itu hanya bisa menggodanya dan mengganggunya. Tapi perasaan bersama Profesor Park yang masih berada dihadapannya terasa begitu hangat dan sedikit demi sedikit menerangi cahaya di dalam diri Baekhyun yang sudah lama terkunci di ruangan yang gelap pada dasar dirinya terdalam.

"… Oleh karena itu, Aku akan menggumu seperti orang gila agar kau tidak terlalu kaku hahaha."

Profesor Park memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mengusapkan pipinya ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Hyak! Kau tidak mencukur jenggotmu dengan bersih! Menjauhlah!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu lembut..."

Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Profesor Park yang berukuran lebih besar darinya. Ini sangatlah tidak mudah. Apalagi dia merasa geli merasakan sesuatu yang kasar mengelus-elus pipi mulusnya.

"…Serangan manusia jenggot!"

"Bethentilah menggelitikiku! Hahahaha."

Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu terus saja bercanda satu sama lain. Profesor Park yang masih merusaha menempelkan jenggotnya ke leher Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa geli dengan tindakan Profesor Park. Mereka hanya tertawa bersama tanpa ada beban.

Perlakuan Profesor Park ini begitu aneh Baekhyun rasakan.

Setiap kata Profesor Park seperti sihir, yang membuat Baekhyun merasa ada permen kapas didalamnya. Lembut dan manis.

Ketika bersama Profesor Park, Baekhyun merasa begitu bercahaya, hangat dan membuat perasaannya nyaman. Membuat sebuah ruang gelap dihati Baekhyun di penuhi cahaya, hanya menunggu Baekhyun membuka kunci hatinya.

"Appa curang! Kyungie juga ingin bermain dengan Baekkie hyung juga!"

Mereka bertiga Nampak seperti keluarga hangat yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sedang berjalan pulang dengan Luhan seperti biasa. Mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan beberapa kelas hari ini. Dia ingat kalau jam 4 Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggunya. Jarak antara kampus dengan TK-nya Kyungsoo juga dekat, jadi tak menjadi halangan untuk Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya setiap hari.

 **Bip!**

 _From: Park Chanyeol_

 _Aku ingin sup kimchi untuk makan malam nanti._

 _Setiap hari kau hanya memasak sesuai keinginan Kyungsoo._

 _Aku sangat iri sampai ingin menangis_

 _T-T_

 _(Hehehe)_

"Pria ini bicara seperti tidak melihat umur saja!"

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Chanyeol. Oh ya, Baekhyun sudah mendapat izin kalau dia boleh menganggil Chanyeol tanpa embel-embel apapun. Sangat bosan memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Profesor setiap hari. Apalagi sebenarnya pria yang gemar skinship itu sama sekali tak pantas menyandang sebutan Profesor.

Dilain pihak, Luhan yang melihat Baekhyunn yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya kemudian tersenyum saat melihat poselnya itu terasa aneh. Ada yang janggal. Baru kali ini Luhan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum begitu tulus seperti itu.

"Lu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku akan langsung tempatku bekerja saja… hahaha"

"Eh? Dia bisa tertawa seperti itu?... itu benar Byun Baekhyun yang ku kenal, kan?..."

Ini sangat membingungkan bagi Luhan.

"… dalam beberapa bulan ini, terasa ada yang berubah dari Baekhyun."

Luhan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. Luhan berusaha menganggap itu sebagai hal yang biasa, bukankan itu perkembangan bagus untuk Baekhyun. Mahasiswa yang masih berada di sekitar gerbang pun memandang Luhan dengan ekpresi seorang fanboy yang terlalu jatuh cinta dengan idolanya. Luhan itu sangat menggemaskan.

 **Pim!**

Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan semuanya.

Mobil Audi R8 berwarna putih terhenti di tepi jalan dekat Luhan berdiri.

"Lu, ayo masuk!"

"Hun-ah!"

Dengan langkah ceria, luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke mobil pacar tampannya. Setelah memasuki mobil, luhan langsung duduk dan mencium singkat bibir Sehun. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Mobilpun melaju kencang meninggalkan fanboy luhan berguguran.

.

.

.

Seperti inilah keseharian Baekhyun sekarang. Pulang dari kuliah, dia langsung menjemput Kyungsoo ke TK dan berpamitan dengan guru TK Kyungsoo, lalu saat perjalanan pulang mereka terus mengobrol walaupun kebanyakan obrolan berkisar tentang Kyungsoo yang bercerita tentang kesukaannya dan hal-hal yang ia lakukan d TK.

Setelah menjemput Kyungsoo, meraka berdua pergi belanja sayuran, memasak untuk makan malam dan yang terakhir meninabobokan Kyungsoo hingga tertidur. Saat itulah pekerjaan Baekhyun selesai. Hari-hari berikutnya tetaplah sama dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Ini sangat menyenangkan untuk Baekhyun dari pada keseharian Baekhyun dulu yang datar.

Dari semua kegiatan Baekhyun, bagian tersulit adalah saat Kyungsoo sulit tertidur sehingga Baekhyun terhambat untuk pulang keapartemenya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyungie, jika kau lelah… cepatlah tidur."

Baekhyun yang berusaha menidurkan Kyungsoo, kini kualahan. Dia sudah membacakan cerita pengantar tidur untuk Kyungsoo, tiga judul dongeng tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau memejamkan mata walaupun matanya sudah tidak kuat untuk tetap terbuka. Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menghadang kantuknya.

"Tapi.. jika Kyungie tertidur, Baekkie hyung akan meninggalkan Kyungie."

Kyungsoo kembali duduk, tangan mungil mengusap-usap mata agar tidak terpejam.

"Kyungie, besokkan hyung juga kembali kesini lagi. Sekarang Kyungie tidur yang nyenyak, ya."

"TIDAK MAU! BAEKKIE HYUNG HARUS MENGINAP DISINI!... Tidak… boleh…pu"

 **Pluk!**

"Zzzz…"

Setelah berteriak lantang, Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Baekhyun memandang gemas Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu saat tidur. Perlahan Baekhyun melangkah kakinya keluar kamar dan mematikan lampu kamar Kyungsoo dan menggantinya denga lampu tidur kecil di atas nakas tempat tidur.

"Akhirnya dia tertidur juga, akhir-akhir ini dia sering merengek agar aku menginap disini. Sangat sulit membiarkan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya kesepian."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menutup pintu perlahan.

"Mm… eomma…"

Andaikan Baekhyun tinggal beberapa detik lagi saja, dia pasti bisa melihat betapa kesepiannya anak berusia 5 tahun ini yang begitu merindukan kasih sayang ibunya.

"Eh?"

Ketika berbalik badan, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan santainya duduk di sofa sambil meminum wine. Chanyeol memang pria dewasa yang mempunyai banyak sisi.

"Baek, sekarang sudah larut malam. Menginap saja disini…"

Dengan senyum lima jari andalan seorang Park Chanyeol, dia berbaik hati menawarkan Baekhyun untuk menginap.

"Tak perlu. Aku pulang ke apartemen saja. Jika aku menginap disini, kau hanya akan menggangguku. Ini juga belum terlalu petang untukku..."

"Baiklah…"

Chanyeol menghilangkan senyumnya dan berwajah serius ketika Baekhyun menolak tawarannya. Tapi, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena sebelum Baekhyun menyadarinya, dia kembali memamerkan senyum idiotnya.

"… Tapi, kau pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk menemaniku minum wine, kan?"

 **Greb!**

"Baekhyun~!"

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar duduk di sofa tepat sampingnya duduk dan memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah mabuk! Chanyeol… LEPASKAN!"

Walaupun Baekhyun berusaha melepasakan pelukan dadakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap tersipu malu. Inilah yang tidak diinginkan Baekhyun. Skinship dari Chanyeol yang membuatnya terus berharap. Chanyeol orang yang easy going, sangat mudah berbaur dengan orang baru. Jika Baekhyun mengharapkan Chanyeol, itu kemungkinan besar sakit hatilah yang akan ia terima.

Ketika Chanyeol minum-minum seperti ini, dia seperti remaja yang suka mengganggu di tengah jalan. Seorang pria yang bebas melakukan apapun yang ia kehendaki. Chanyeol memang terlihat muda tidak sebanding usianya. Tapi dia tetaplah pria yang mapan yang penuh pesona dan digilai semua orang.

"Jika Baekhyun tidak bersamaku, aku tidak akan hidup lagi," Chanyeol berkata dengan ceria. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar mabuk. Perkataannya sudah melantur kemana-mana.

Ini sangat membuat Baekhyun menjadi gila. Gila karena dia tidak bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang tengah berdetak kencang. Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun gila!

"Mungkin itu benar, karena kau tidak mempunyai apapun untuk dimakan."

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandang sebaliknya, tidak ingin terpancing dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Baekhyun paling lemah terhadap alcohol. Hanya dengan mencium aromanya, dia akan mabuk. Kesadaran Baekhyung berangsur-angsur pergi karena mencium pekatnya aroma wine yang Chanyeol minum.

Dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol melepas satu-persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Pria mesum itu mengelus elus tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya. Tubuh Baekhyun begitu lembut, membuat Chanyeol ketagihan ingin menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi.

Kini Baekhyun duduk dan kepalanya bersandar pada dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun tak merasa keberatan. Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mendekatkan diri kearah Baekhyun.

 **Cup!**

Ciuman antara mereka tak terelaknan. Kesadaran Baekhyun semakin menghilang, kini ikut terbawa suasana. Jantung Baekhyun begitu berdebar dan perasaan yang seperti permen kapas itu kini semakin pekat. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Perlahan Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati cumbuan Chanyeol. Ciuaman Chanyeol adalah ciuman dewasa yang melibatkan pertarungan lidah dan pertukaran saliva. Selama kurang dari lima menit, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuaman mereka.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan melihat, jika Baekhyun begitu menikmati ciumannya. Dia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar merebahkan diri di sofa coklat tua di ruang tamu. Udara disekitarnya menjadi panas seiring dengan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang terus menjamah tubuh yang terkukung dibawahnya. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap dan mencubit nipple Baekhyun yang berwarna merah kecoklatan yang kini sudah berdiri kaku. Dia sudah terangsang dengan semua perbuatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap tubuh mungilnya.

Setelah puas dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun, bibir Chanyeol beralih menggigit dan menjilat telinga Baekhyun yang sensitive.

"Ah! Ahhh.."

 **Deg!**

 **Sret!**

"HENTIKAN!"

Kesadaran Baekhyun pulih seutuhnya dan duduk menjauhi Chanyeol. Ini salah!

"Eh! Baek.. oh… tidak…"

Sepertinya kesadaran Chanyeol juga sudah kembali. Kedua manik Chanyeol membesar.

Baekhyun masih merasa, semburat merah dipipipun masih terlihat jelas. Dia malu mengapa bisa menghasilkan suara desahan seperti tadi? Hanya dengan ciuman, dia lupa segalanya. Sebelumya ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi, ketika dengan Chanyeol…

 **Tuk!**

Baekhyun menyentuh bibir yang tadi sempat dicium Chanyeol dengan intim.

Hanya dengan mengingatnya, jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia mungkin memang sudah berpengalaman dan sering melalukan ini dengan siapa saja.

Sungguh gila pikiran Baekhyun. Dia mengusak-usak rambut coklatnya sendiri dengan kasar. Baekhyun bergegas membenahi kemejanya yang terbuka, untung tidak sampai membuka celana!

"Itu… Baekhyun. A…aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi."

Suara Chanyeol bergetar penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Aku…" Dengan lemas Baekhyun menjawab. Belum selesai Baekhyun berucap, Chanyeol menyela.

"Aku… sangat menyesal, Baek. Aku salah kira kau… adalah istriku."

 **Deg!**

"Sa…salah… kira?"

Hati Baekhyun yang tadi sempat berbungan, kini remuk seketika. Perasaan yang dia rasakan selama ini, yang dia jaga, yang dia harapkan akan kemurahan Chanyeol agar memandangnya… agar Chanyeol peduli padanya, tapi apa balasannya? Sangat sakit jika berada diposisi orang ketiga yang dianggap serupa oleh pihak kedua. Sebegitukah Chanyeol ingin bercinta dengan istrinya sehingga dia salah sangka. Kenapa Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bersalah menjadi korban?

"Aku sangat menyesal. Mencium seorang lelaki… itu pasti terasa sangat buruk. Maafkan aku, Baek…"

 _Terasa… sangat buruk?_

Baekhyun sungguh tidak terima ini semua. Dia lupa jika Chanyeol itu straight dan Baekhyun adalah seorang gay yang menjijikan bagi seorang straight seperti Chanyeol. Ini sudah cukup!

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang berlari menuju pintu keluar.

 **Brak!**

Suara pintu tertutup menandakan Baekhyun sudah pergi dari rumahnya.

Chanyeol tidak mampu mengejar Baekhyun, pikirannya saat ini sangat kacau.

"Aku… mengapa aku tidak sanggup menahannya. Ugh!"

Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dia menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartemennya. Apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali sepanjang hidupnya. Luhan tadi saat kuliah bilang kalau dia seminggu ini akan menginap di rumah kekasihnya, Sehun.

Baekhyun jatuh, mendudukan diri dilantai ruang tamunya.

Tak apa, Baekhyun terbiasa sendiri. Selalu sendiri. Tak masalah jika harus kesepian seperti ini. Walau disaat hatinya sakitpun...

Tapi, entah mengapa… ruangan apartemen ini terasa begitu dingin. Suasana ini sangat berbeda dengan rumah itu, terasa hangat. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk berharap lagi.

"Hiks…"

Baekhyun merindukannya. Meski terasa sakit, dia sangat merindukan rengkuhan hangat Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol sendiri yang merusaknya.

Diruangan sunyi ini, hanya terdengan suara isak tangis Baekhyun yang memilukan.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Hay~ selamat bermalam minggu~**

 **Biasanaya saya hanya bisa membaca ff yang ada, kini saya ingin mencoba berpartisipasi menulis kkk.**

 **Ini adalah remake manga yang berjudul** _ **Homosexual Happy Wedding**_ **karya** _ **Fujisaki Kou**_ **. Saya sangat jatuh cinta akan ceritanya apalagi tokoh utamanya sangat CHANBAEK BANGET LOL, jadi saya ingin berbagi cerita dengan para reader. Jika kalian ingin membaca versi aslinya, silakan cari saja digugel hehhehe… Saya tidak menerjemahkan manga secara total setiap percakapan yang ada, tapi saya banyak menambah atau mengurangi dialog yang ada sesuai dengan sifat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bagian Luhan adalah karangan saya total yang pengen nyempilin Hunhan kkk.**

 **Disini saya hanya iseng mencoba menulis untuk mengisi waktu luang. Jika banyak yang tidak suka dengan karya ini, mungkin ff ini akan saya hapus.**

 **Saya akan menunggu respon reader selanjutnya mau next chapter atau tidak^^**

 **Tapi, karena untuk kelanjutan ff ini saya mengharapkan dukungan kalian~**

 **Maaf jika banyak typo~**

 **saya tunggu reviewnya^^**

 **Akhir kata…**

 **See you soon~**

 **:***


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Call Me Mama! Part 2

.

Remake and translate from _**Homosexual Happy Wedding - Fujisaki Kou**_

Not 100% story from that manga. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding and I also add some new character here.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

.  
o0o

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar terang. Burung pun ikut berkicau menyambut hari yang cerah.

Inilah kebiasaan Park Chanyeol selama beberapa hari ini, mengawasi apartemen Baekhyun dari balik kaca mobil yang terparkir didepan apartemen Baekhyun, sejak petang hingga esok hari.

Dari pengamatan selama 3 hari ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar dari apartemen dan ini semakin membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Wajah Chanyeol kelelahan dan banyak pikiran.

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi, ia memutuskan kembali pulang kerumah.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Waaah… appa sudah pulang! Selamat datang~"

Kyungsoo menyambut ceria kedatangan Chanyeol. Anak yang berusia lima tahun itu tersenyum riang, mengulurkan tangannya agar ayahnya mau menggendongnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-ya. Tumben Kyungie sudah bangun pagi."

"Dimana Baekkie hyung~! Dimana dia~?"

Dengan semangat Kyungsoo menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Dia selalu berharap Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya.

"Baekhyun hyung sedang sibuk belajar, dia tidak bisa datang kemari, Kyungie."

"Apakah Baekkie hyung akan menjemput Kyungie disekolah?"

Kyungsoo memilin-milin piyamanya, dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan berharap Baekhyun datang menjemputnya nanti di TK sepulang sekolah.

"Untuk sementara ini, appa akan menjemput Kyungie. Jadilah anak yang baik dan tunggu appa, ya?"

Selalu kata itu. Kalimat sederhana tapi bak mantra sihir, agar Kyungsoo patuh padanya.

Kyungsoo anak baik dan anak baik harus selalu menuruti perintah orang tianya. Itulah yang Chanyeol ajarkan.

Jika Chanyeol sudah mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo anak yang baik, dia tidak akan bisa melawan dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo langsung cemberut.

"K-kyungie adalah seorang anak yang baik." Ucapnya, tak berani menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Pintar… Kyungsoo harus sabar menunggu."

Chanyeol tahu jika anaknya tidak suka dengan sikapnya, tapi dia tetap bangga dengan Kyungsoo. Dia mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan penuh sayang agar Kyungsoo mengerti.

"K-kyungie akan menunggu."

Walaupun Chanyeol bisa merasakan perasaan Kyungsoo yang kehilangan Baekhyun, tapi secara garis besar dia tidak pernah mengerti perasaan anaknya yang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo selalu sendiri dan kesepian. Sosok Baekhyun sangat membuatnya bergantung akhir-akhir ini.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Chanyeol, mencoba menahan tangis.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Disebuah apartemen yang berpencahayaan redup, Baekhyun terbaring menyamping, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dilantai dingin ruang tengah.

Suasana suram menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Matanya terbuka, tapi pandangannya tak fokus.

Baekhyun selalu terbayang akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang telah merubah segalanya. Merubah Baekhyun yang mulai leluasa bersikap ceria, menjadi Baekhyun yang bertambah suram. Lebih suram daripada sebelum dia mengenal keluarga Park. Terlebih Park Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya ketika mereka berciuman, Baekhyun sudah mempunyai keinginan untuk menyerahkan dirinya secara utuh untuk Chanyeol, pria dewasa yang Baekhyun anggap selalu bisa mengerti dirinya. Tapi apa?

" _Aku… sangat menyesal, Baek. Aku salah kira kau… adalah istriku."_

 **Ugh!**

Matanya terpejam erat. Menghirup udara dan menahannya.

Kalimat itu selalu menghantui Baekhyun.

Dia tidak bisa mempercayainya, perkataan itu. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang seorang lelaki dianggap pria berengsek itu sebagai istrinya?

Begitu menusuk, bahkan masih tersisa hingga saat ini.

Mengingat kalimat itu, semakin membuat Baekhyun terpuruk. Baekhyun berusaha melupakannya. Perlahan.

 _Semuanya akan berjalan baik!_

Baekhyun berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun dia merasa kehilangan kehangatan seseorang yang selama kurang dari sebulan ini bersamanya.

Sejak awalpun tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Mengapa kini dirinya menjadi lemah hanya karena sesosok pria yang telah menyakitinya?

Udara dingin –semu- dia rasakan sampai ketulang, sama saat masa kecilnya. Tak dianggap ada.

 **Nyut!**

"Aduh… APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN XI LUHAN?!"

"Maaf, aku tak lihat. Kau tiduran dilantai ya?" Luhan berlalu dengan santainya melewati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun mengelus pergelangan kaki kanan, mengendus sebal.

Entah sejak kapan Luhan masuk ke apartemennya. Bahkan lampu apartemen yang redup kini menjadi terang pun, Baekhyun tidak sadar.

Apalagi kelakuan kejam Luhan yang seenaknya menginjak kakinya, kini malah dengan santainya rusa itu duduk di sofa dengan jari tangan dan pandangan mata fokus ke ponsel yang digenggamnya. Pasti sedang chatting-an dengan Sehun. Baekhyun yakin itu!

Baekhyun menghela nafan pelan, menyadari jika dirinya sedari tadi hanya memikirkan Park Chanyeol. Bodohnya dia.

"Apakah kau melakukannya dengan sengaja?"

Luhan mulai fokus menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk dilantai dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Benar dugaanya.

"Selama tiga hari ini kau sangat aneh, Baek…."

Kini Baekhyun balas menatap Luhan.

Baru kali ini terdapat pembicaraan yang serius diantara mereka. Biasanya saat salah satu marah, maka pihak lain menganggap itu sebagai hal lucu dan hanya angin lalu.

"… Kau bodoh! Sampai membolos masuk kelas juga. Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, tapi sekarang apa? Baek, aku ada disini. Aku temanmu juga. Berceritalah tentang masalah yang kau hadapi saat ini…"

Ya, Luhan selalu bersamanya. Luhan selalu ada untuknya. Baekhyun menghargai itu, tapi dia takut. Baekhyun takut jika terlalu bergantung pada Luhan dan akhirnya dia akan kehilangan ketika Luhan meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun berpikir terlalu jauh.

"… Ini aku bawakan strawberry shortcake untukmu. Kau berhutang padaku! Sampai aku batal melanjutkan menginap di rumah Sehun! _Aigoo_ kasihan Hunnie tak jadi dapat jatah seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

Jika dihari biasa, Baekhyun mungkin akan langsung lari kencang dan membuka kardus yang berisi kue kesukaannya. Tapi saat ini, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Berusaha tersenyum agar teman satu-satunya ini lega. Tidak khawatir lagi padanya.

Luhan tersenyum lembut yang membuat wajahnya terlihat cantik dan manis pada saat bersamaan, dia begitu bahagia melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menghilangkan ekspresi suramnya. Pantas saja Oh Sehun jatuh cinta kepadanya, sudah cantik, baik lagi.

Melihat Luhan yang tertawa riang saat ini, lumayan menghibur untuk Baekhyun. Dia sangat berterimakasih, ternyata temannya sadar saat dia merasa kesepian.

Pada saat ini Baekhyun mulai lebih percaya pada Luhan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada persahabatan mereka kelak, tapi untuk saat ini adalah saat yang menyenangkan untuk mereka lakukan bersama.

Mereka berdua berbincang hangat di sofa sambil memakan strawberry shortcake. Tawa hangat dan pertengkaran kecil menghiasi percakapan mereka.

"Umm.. Baek…"

Merasa dipanggil, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan.

"… Apa mungkin kau jatuh cinta dan kemudian kau langsung ditolak?"

 **Jleb!**

"Eh?"

Luhan hanya mengerjap polos belum mengadari sesuatu.

Sebenarnya luhan hanya bercanda menanyai Baekhyun. Tapi melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kaget dan tertohok serta menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi benar, ya?!"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, ragu.

"Cerewet!"

Walaupun dia tidak sepenuhnya ditolak, tapi ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa hatinya sudah patah.

Kenyataan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin suram.

"Eh… sebaiknya aku kekamar saja…"

Melihat Baekhyun yang kembali suram, Luhan langsung kabur. Sepertinya dia tak usah mengganggu Baekhyun dulu. Biarlah Baekhyun menenagkan diri. Baekhyun sangat menakutkan jika seperti ini.

 **Bip!**

Tiba-tiba posel Baekhyun berbunyi.

Setiap jam, dia selalu menerima pesan singkat dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sepertinya mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, tapi ketika Chanyeol meminta maaf…

 _From: Park Chanyeol_

 _Aku sungguh minta maaf dengan semua yang terjadi, Baek. Aku mabuk hingga membuatmu tak suka dengan perlakuanku. Itu pasti menjadi sebuah kenangan buruk untukmu._

 _Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama pria._

Ini sunggu keterlaluan!

Kata-kata itu sungguh tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar dari pria yang dia cintai. Chanyeol. Pria itu, pria yang dikira Baekhyun mengerti dirinya sepenuhnya, tapi sebenarnya pria itu tak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun teringat sosok Kyungsoo yang nakal tapi menggemaskan. Andaikan dia bukan anak Chanyeol, mungkin sudah Baekhyun culik.

 _Kyungsoo-ya, sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Maafkan hyung yang sudah seenaknya jatuh cinta dengan ayahmu._

Baekhyun berusaha tegar. Ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk keluarga Park dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, dia sudah mantab dengan keputusannya.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Dikediaman Park.

 **Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Chanyeol yang akan pergi keapartemen Baekhyun untuk keperluan pengawasan seperti biasa, kini terhenti karena telepon rumahnya berdering.

"Halo?"

" _Ini aku, Baekhyun… Maaf beberapa hari ini aku tidak kerumahmu tanpa pemberitahuan."_

Ah!

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan menelponnya. Pesan singkat darinya pun tidak pernah Baekhyun balas.

"BAEKHYUN! K-kau ada dimana sekarang?" Chanyeol panik.

Diseberang telepon, Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Meresapi suara yang tengah ia rindukan, sudah lama ia tidak dengar suara pria berkacamata itu. Baekhyun paham akan kemarahan Chanyeol ini, memang salahnya sudah membolos kerja semala 3 hari. Baekhyun belum berani bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengutarakan keputusannya…

" _Aku berhenti. Aku tidak akan pergi ketempatmu lagi."_

 **Deg!**

"TUNGGU, BAEK! Ayo kita bertemu dan membicarakan ini baik-baik!..."

Sontak saja Chanyeol terkejut. Apakah kesalahannya begitu fatal?

Ada rasa mengganjal yang begitu pekat, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun berhenti.

Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Dia sudah sangat bergantung pada Baekhyun. Rasa kehilangan kini sangat nyata Chanyeol rasakan.

Baekhyun juga ingin kembali ketempat itu, tapi dia tidak ingin menambah rasa sakitnya. Tubuh kecilnya tak sanggup menahan lagi rasa sakit itu.

" _Baek! Aku mandi dulu ya!"_

Suara keras Luhan mengejutkan Baekhyun yang masih menelepon Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kaget mendengar ada suara laki-laki lain yang sedang berada dengan Baekhyun.

Mandi?

Apakah mereka tinggal bersama?

Chanyeol tidak dapat menerima.

"S-suara laki-laki… Siapa Baek?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menghela napas perlahan. Haruskah dia…

" _Aku… aku sudah mempunyai pacar, Chanyeol… dan pacarku… pacarku adalah seorang laki-laki."_

"EH?"

Ya, Baekhyun berbohong. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara.

Dia harus melakukan itu agar Chanyeol membencinya.

Agar Chanyeol menghindarinya.

Agar Chanyeo menjauhinya.

Agar Chanyeol jijik padanya.

Agar Chanyeol muak bertemu dengannya.

Agar… Baekhyun tidak berharap lagi pada Chanyeol, yang berbeda pandangan dengan dirinya.

" _Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Profesor Park. Jagalah Kyungsoo dengan baik dan titip salam untuknya."_ Ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapan, memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

Chanyeol berdiri kaku, terkejut.

Sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Dia tak mempercayai semua ini.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya duduk lemas bersandar sofa.

Luhan yang telah selesai mandi, bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa keadaan sahabatnya ini menjadi semakin parah?

"Hey, Baek. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Lu. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku… sudah tak akan mengharapkannya lagi."

Dari awal, Baekhyun memang tidak mempunyai kesempatan dan kediaman Park yang nyaman bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk lelaki menyimpang seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun mulai merenung lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

 _._

 _Bukankah Baekhyun… sering berkencan dengan wanita?_

Chanyeol yang masih memegang gagang telepon, masih kaku berdiri.

Di kampus, dia sering mendengar jika Baekhyun sering pergi dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun menyukai wanita. Tapi, mengapa kini Baekhyun bisa berkencan dengan laki-laki?

 **Brak!**

Dengan entengnya Chanyeol melempar telepon wireless ke lantai.

Chanyeol terlihat begitu emosi. Dia marah saat mendengar Baekhyun mempunyai pacar seorang lelaki… lelaki selain dirinya.

 **Dug!**

Serpihan telepon yang sudah remuk, diinjak lagi oleh Chanyeol.

Pantas saja Baekhyun sangat marah padanya.

Waktu Chanyeol berkata jika menyentuh Baekhyun karena rindu istrinya, itu bohong!

Dia memang mabuk saat itu, tapi Chanyeol tidaklah sebodoh itu tidak bisa membedakan orang masa lalunya dengan orang yang sangat berharga saat ini. Chanyeol sadar jika yang ia cium itu adalah Baekhyun.

Pada awal rencananya, Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padanya secara perlahan. Tapi saat ia mabuk, dia lupa segalanya.

Pesan singkat yang dia kirim kepada Baekhyun hanyalah sebuah bentuk penyangkalan agar Baekhyun benar-benar memaafkannya dan tidak menghindarinya yang seorang penyuka sesame jenis.

Sejak awal bertemu Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah sangat ingin memiliki lelaki yang bisa membuatnya begitu mempunyai rasa ingin melindungi. Apalagi melihat Kyungsoo yang juga menyukai Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat ingin memilikinya. Menjadikan sosok baru yang akan memberi suasana baru dirumahnya.

Jadi Baekhyun juga sama sepertinya?

Chanyeol sangat ingin melampiaskan rasa frustasinya saat ini.

Dia harus cepat memikirkan cara agar Baekhyun kembali padanya dan menjadi miliknya.

Untung ini sudah malam. Kyungsoo pun sudah tidur. Tidak baik jika anak sepolos Kyungsoo melihat ayahnya yang sedang dipenuhi amarah.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Esoknya.

"Baek! Didepanmu ada tiang!"

 **Duak!**

Tertabrak pilar pun Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit. Dia hanya sedikit menyingkir dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang kampusnya, pulang.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Luhan menjadi bodyguard dadakan untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan luhan menolak tawaran Sehun saat ingin menjemputnya.

Sejak Baekhyun menelpon Chanyeol, pria itu tak ada kabar. Tidak ada lagi pesan singkat yang mampir di ponselnya.

Ada yang salah… walaupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di Universitas yang sama –walau berbeda keperluan-, meraka tak pernah bertemu satu kali pun.

Ha?!

What the hell!

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya.

Mengapa dia sangat bodoh?!

Untuk apa memikirkan Chanyeol.

Apa yang Baekhyun harapkan?

Seharusnya itu bagus jika mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

 **Bip!**

"Ah!"

Ada pesan?

Awas saja kalau pesan itu dari operator. Mood Baekhyun sangat buruk, sekarang.

Eh?

Ini dari Chanyeol. Entah mengapa jantung Baekhyun berdebar dan pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

Bodohnya Baekhyun yang tanpa ia sadari dia terus berharap.

 _From: Park Chanyeol_

 _Kyungsoo hilang!_

 _Dia sering berkata jika ia sangat ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu, mungkin dia pergi kesana!_

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak becus menjaga anaknya sendiri!

"Hey, Baek! Kau mau pergi kemana? Bukankah kita akan pergi membeli bublle tea?! Hey!"

Selalu seperti ini.

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal.

Jika seperti ini, Sehunlah pihak yang diuntungkan.

Rusa manisnya pasti akan mengadu padanya dengan wajah marah imut, pipi pun menggembung menggemaskan. Itu menjadi hobi tersendiri untuk Sehun, menenangkan rusa yang sendang ngambek.

* * *

.

* * *

 _._

 _Kyungsoo?_

 _Kyungsoo!_

Baekhyun berlari menujua partemennya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ketika berada di halaman gedung apartemennya, Baekhyun berkeliling mencari dimana Kyungsoo berada.

"… _Dia sering berkata jika ia sangat ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu_ …"

Mungkinkah Kyungsoo masuk kedalam gedung apartemen sendirian?

Baekhyun menaiki lift dan memencet tombolnya dengan tidak sabar. Dengan cepat dia berlari menyusuri lorong apartemennya.

Kyungsoo duduk didepan pintu apartemennya. Darimana dia tahu nomor apartemennya?

"KYUNGSOO!"

Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

"Hiks… B-baekkie hyung!"

Saat Kyungsoo sadar, dia menatap sosok Baekhyun yang sangat dirindukannya. Mata bulatnya berair dan mulai menangis terus memanggil-manggil nama lelaki yang ia rindukan.

Kyungsoo berlari memeluk Baekhyun, memeluk Baekhyun erat. Dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap pelan bahu mungil Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya.

"Mengapa Kyungsoo… mengapa Kyungie bisa sampai kesini?"

Baekhyun bertanya halus. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini sendang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hyung… berjanji menjemput Kyungie… dan mengapa hyung tidak datang menjemput Kyungie lagi?...hiks…"

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan derasnya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat sayang kepada Baekhyun.

"… KYUNGSOO TIDAK SUKA JIKA HYUNG TIDAK ADA! Huwaaa."

Tangis Kyungsoo semakin pecah. Dia merasa kehilangan sudah berhari-hari tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun disisinya, tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu setia bermain bersamanya.

Baekhyun mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo yang kini basah penuh air mata, lalu berkata lembut…

"Maafkan hyung, Kyungsoo-ya… tapi, hyung sudah tidak bisa melakukan semua itu lagi."

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat, alis tebalnya saling bertautan.

"TIDAK! Argh"

 **Buk! Buk! Buk!**

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal ke lantai. Dia tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Dia benci jika Baekhyun sudah tidak mau menjemputnya lagi. Itu berarti Baekhyun tidak sayang lagi padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya… maafkan hyung."

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih saja menangis –semakin kencang-. Sungguh baekhyun tidak ingin bersikap demikian, tapi..

 **Deg!**

Baekhyun merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Ya

Seseorang yang bagaimanapun juga masih ia rindukan.

Park Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping mereka tanpa ekspresi. Menatap Baekhyun dengan menahan segala rasa. Kali ini dia harus melakukannya secara perlahan. Jangan emosi.

Chanyeol masih sama menawannya dari saat terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Rambut hitam yang tertata rapi. Wajah tampan dan mata tajamnya yang sering tersembunyi dibalik kacamata berbingkai hitam. Baekhyun tidak sadar jika kacamata itu menyembunyikan lingkar hitam yang samar. Chanyeol sudah lelah dengan semua ini dan ia ingin segera memberbaiki semuanya.

"Baekhyun, ayo ikut kami pulang kerumah."

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa melawan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Inilah alasan mengapa dia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Baekhyun merasa menjadi lemah hanya dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, apalagi Kyungsoo yang masih saja terisak memeluknya.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Kyungsoo, appa ingin berbicara dulu dengan Baekhyun. Cepat masuk ke dalam kamar dan tidur."

Chanyeol termasuk ayah yang keras jika menyangkut peraturan. Ini untuk mendidik sikap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang diperintah ayahnya, tak bisa membantah. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam selama beberapa detik dan langsung melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun berada di satu rumah dengannya, itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

 **Blam!**

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar, suasanya menjadi tenang. Chanyeol tak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk memulai percakapan meraka.

Hanya tertinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada diruang tamu.

Baekhyun melihat singkat sofa coklat itu, langsung memejamkan mata.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita dibicarakan. Kyungsoo sudah mau kembali kerumah, sekarang aku pamit pulang."

Baekhyun beranjak pergi dari rumah yang telah banyak memberinya kenangan ini.

"Ini membuatku gila, Baek…"

 **Grep!**

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangat yang dirindukannya.

"… membiarkanmu bersama dengan lelaki lain, aku tidak mungkin mengijinkan itu. Aku tak terima."

 **Blush!**

Rasa permen kapas yang Baekhyun sukai kini bermunculan lagi.

Chanyeol berbicara begitu lembut kepadanya. Apalagi makna dari ucapan Chanyeol, kembali membuatnya berharap. Tapi… jangan lagi Baek!

"L-lepaskan…"

 **Grep!**

Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya.

 _Kali ini, aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh lagi!_

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi saat ini aku tidak akan menahannya lagi."

Baekhyun terkejut. Apa maksud Chanyeol?

Chanyeol serius, Baekhyun yakin itu.

Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya. Ini seperti déjà vu.

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas tatapan mata Chanyeol penuh cinta yang sangat mengharapkannya. Mengharapkan dirinya. Apakah ini mimpi?

 **Bruk!**

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring disofa. Dia mencium Baekhyun untuk keduakalinya di waktu yang berbeda. Tangannya bergerak aktif melepaskan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Wajah Baekhyun sangat merah hingga telinga, malu.

Apakah Chanyeol mabuk lagi?

Sepertinya tidak, karena Baekhyun tidak mencium adanya aroma alkohol sedikitpun.

Dengan pasti lidah Chanyeol membelah bibir Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun yang lembut. Sejak pertama kali Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, dia sungguh sangat tergila-gila dengan bibir tipis itu. Akhirnya kini rasa manis bibir Baekhyun dapat ia rasakan lagi.

Sebagai pihak penerima, Baekhyun pasrah.

Jika ini berakhir buruk lagi, setidaknya dia punya kenangan untuk dikenang walaupun itu menyakitkan. Lagipula Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Itu membuat Baekhyun berbunga.

Pakaian Baekhyun sudah terlepas semua. Tidak ada seulur benangpun menutupi tubuh putihnya.

"Kau tidak melawanku?"

Seringai Chanyeol begitu tampan. Kemeja putih Chanyeol yang tidak terkancing dengan benar, membuat Chanyeol begitu menggoda apalagi Chanyeol juga sudah menanggalkan celana kainnya.

Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dan memberi jarak terhadap tubuh sosok mungil yang berada dikukungannya itu dengan lengan kuat yang bertumpu pada sofa.

Baekhyun tidak kuat melihat dada bidang Chanyeol yang terlihat kokoh untuk sandaran. Lirikan Baekhyun jatuh kepada kesejatian Chanyeol yang menggantung di tengah paha pria kekar itu. Baekhyun sangat malu.

Chanyeol meremas pantat Baekhyun untuk menggoda. Tangannya terus menjelajah bagian tengah tubuh lelaki yang ia cintai. Chanyeol meremas pelan junior Baekhyun dari pangkal hingga ujung, lalu jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Chanyeol bergerak mengelus-elus lubang Baekhyun. Mencoba memberi rangsangan.

Chanyeol berbisik mesra ditelinga Baekhyun dan mencium-cium kecil dirinya.

"… apakah kau sering melakukan ini?"

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak kaku. Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Walaupun Chanyeol menganggap dirinya murahan, tapi dia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. Chanyeol beranggapan seperti itu juga adalah salahnya.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur merengkuh tubuh besar Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya. Dia sudah yakin.

"Wow… sabar, Baek. Aku akan memasukkannya perlahan. Ugh… ini sangat ketat.."

Chanyeol mencoba memasukkan jarinya ke lubang anal lelaki yang berusia delapan tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Arghh… Chan…"

Baekhyun mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Ini sangat menyakitkan saat jari tengah Chanyeol terus berusaha membobol masuk kelubangnya. Baekhyun sungguh tidak menyangka rasanya sesakit ini.

Luhan pernah bercerita pengalaman pertamanya dengan Sehun, tapi tidak dapat menggambarkan rasa sakit ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun sangat kaku, ini menyebabkan Chanyeol kesulitan memasukkan jarinya.

"Baek.. Ugh.. seharusnya kau tahu… jika kau tidak rileks dan melonggarkan lubangmu… jariku tidak akan bisa masuk."

"CHAN!"

Baekhyun menjerit merasakan benda asing membobol lubang analnya.

Akhirnya jari Chanyeol berhasil masuk.

Eh?

Chanyeol terkejut. Bukan karena teriakan Baekhyun, tapi karena dia menyadari keketatan lubang Baekhyun.

 _Ha?_

 _Sialan!_

 _Ini pertama kali bagi Baekhyun! Aku yakin itu!_

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun dan sedikit memberi jarak.

"K-kenapa?... Kau pernah bilang kalau kau punya pacar pria…. A-aku telah melakukan yang buruk lagi!"

Chanyeol frustasi. Dia berpikir jika Baekhyun dan pacarnya sering bercinta, jadi melakukan sekali dengannya pun tak masalah.

Jika lubang Baekhyun masih perawan, Chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun marah lagi padanya. Tapi dibalik semua itu, pria itu sangat senang. Baekhyun belum pernah tersentuh.

Rasa cintanya kepada Baekhyun semakin bertambah. Dia yakin, hari ini dia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Aku bohong... aku tidak memiliki pacar… tapi, Chan… Kau bisa tetap melanjutkannya…"

Entah Bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini karena dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sikap itu membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Me-mengapa…?"

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, tapi dia terlalu malu menatap mata Chanyeol

"Karena… A-aku mencintaimu!"

Terlambat jika Baekhyun menarik ucapannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa dia menjadi seberani ini. Tapi, dia lega. Setidaknya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui perasaannya.

"Eh?!"

Chanyeol sudah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun, terkejut. Lidahnya kelu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Terlihat semburat merah juga dipipi pria yang dewasa itu, walau tidak sekentara warna merah dipipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sanggup melupakanmu, seperti kau yang tak bisa melupakan… istrimu." Baekhyun melirihkan kata terahir. Seseorang tak ia kenal tapi secara tidak langsung berhasil membuat Baekhyun sakit hari selama beberapa hari ini.

Mendengar setiap perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sadar.

"Maaf… karena aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Aku telah melukaimu begitu banyak, Baek."

"Apa?..."

Suara Chanyeol yang pelan, tidak sampai ditelinga Baekhyun sepenuhnya membuat dia bingung.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur merengkuh rahang Baekhyun. Pandangan mata tulus terarah ke mata sipit Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu… _saranghae._ "Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, menatap Baekhyun penuh luapan cinta.

Perasaan berdebar mereka berdua rasakan.

Chanyeol merasa begitu mencintai Baekhyun, lebih dari mencintai seseorang dimasa lalunya.

Hidupnya tanpa Baekhyun begitu kacau dan tak terarah. Melihat Baekhyun sedih, Chanyeol tidak kuat untuk menahan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh kecil rapuh yang mempunyai banyak kesedihan dimasalalu.

Chanyeol begitu ingin melindungi Baekhyun.

Memberi sinar kehidupan, memberikan rasa aman bahwa dunia ini tak seburuk apa yang selama ini Baekhyun rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, Baek. Tapi bodohnya aku yang takut untuk bertindak. Aku sangat pengecut."

Senyuman tulus Baekhyun kembali. Sangat indah dan tulus.

Mereka berdua saling memandang, melempar senyuman dan berpelukan kembali. Menikmati momen yang sudah meraka tunggu-tunggu.

Seandainya sejak dulu, mereka saling terbuka, mungkin tak akan serumit ini. Tapi, ini menjadi kisah tersendiri bagi mereka berdua yang akan selalu tertempel rekat dalam ingatan.

"Chan… Lakukanlah… perlahan dan lembut…"

Baekhyun berbisik pelan.

Sudah tanggung melihat mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang.

"Tentu."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju kamar.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"PEMBOHONG!"

Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol membohonginya.

"M-maafkan aku, Baek… Aghh ahh.. aku tak bisa berhenti."

Chanyeol telah berjanji jika akan melakukannya dengan lembut, tapi kecepatan Chanyeol menumbuk lubangnya sangat beringas.

Walaupun terasa nikmat karena kejantanan Chanyeol selalu menemukan titik ternikmatnya dalam setiap tumbukan, tapi rasa perih masih membayangi Baekhyun. Ingat! Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang sucinya. Baekhyun yakin, lubangnya lecet dan besok dia tak sanggup berjalan dengan benar.

"Ahh… C-chan aku t-tak sanggup ahh m-menahannya lagi…"

Baekhyun terus mengencangkannya pelukannya. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan cairan yang ingin keluar dari kejantaannya. Chanyeol dengan cepat selalu menusukkan kejantanan besarnya ketitik sentive yang paling terdalam dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Meraka menggerakkan pinggul berlawanan arah, saling memberi kenikmatan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya meraka merasakan puncak mereka.

"AAAHH!"

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyunnie, _gwaenchana_?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bangun. Ini sudah pagi hari.

Setelah malam pengakuan panas mereka, Baekhyun hanya sanggup tidur terkurap. Rasa perih dipantatnya perlahan sirna karena Chanyeol sudah mengoleskan salep penahan sakit semalam. Walaupun sebelumnya dia tergoda dengan menjilat-jilat lebih dahulu lubang surge Baekhyun. Untung tak sampai keterusan melakukannya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Salahmu yang terlalu kasar untuk ukuran pemula sepertiku! Dan kau sangat kejam! Jahat! Tega!"

Baekhyun menggurutu, mengenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal putih yang lembut. Melihat Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan saat seperti ini, membuat Chanyeol merubah posisinya jadi tengkurap juga. Chanyeol sebenarnya harap-harap cemas kalau dia tidak mendapat jatah lagi saat pantat Baekhyun baikan.

"Mengapa begitu?" dengan sok polosnya Chanyeol bertanya.

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh menatap sinis kearah Chanyeol, mengendus sebal.

"Salain kebodohanmu yang terlalu kasar diranjang, kau sangat kejam menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggu di depan apatemenku! Dan kau appa yang buruk membuat drama kalau Kyungsoo hilang agar kau bisa bertemu denganku!"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh dengan ini semua. Jika tidak, meraka tidak akan berada di tahap intim seperti ini. Dia hanya tidak suka jika harus membawa Kyungsoo yang polos ikut serta. Dia tidak tahan dengan kepolosan Kyungsoo, mau-maunya dibohongi ayah kejamnya.

Namanya juga polos, Baek.

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

Chanyeol cemberut, merajuk. Baekhyun jengah menatap seorang ayah yang tidak dewasa sama sekali. Untung Kyungsoo anak yang mandiri. Baekhyun mencoba bersabar dan menikmati ini.

"Jika aku membencimu, aku tidak akan melakukan semua ini denganmu." Lirih baekhyun malu-malu menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi kebantal.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang malu-malu menjawab pertanyaannya, sangat manis.

 **Cup!**

Chanyel mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Hubungan mereka sudah resmi pacaran, itu membuat angannya mereka mengambung.

Mulai dari sekarang, Baekhyun adalah milliknya.

Chanyeol tertawa pulas dan Baekhyun memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan aneh.

 **Clek!**

Eh?

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol. Mereka berdua merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk dan selimut menutupi kemaluan mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit mendesis menahan pantatnya yang masih tersasa perih.

Kyungsoo hanya diam didepan pintu, sepertinya dia juga terkejut melihat Baekhyun berada diatas ranjang bersama dengan ayahnya.

Pikiran Baekhyun blank. Ini adalah pemandangan yang buruk untuk anak seusia Kyungsoo. Melihat ayah dan dirinya telanjang, untung selimut ranjang menutupi tubuh mereka hingga pusar.

Setelah beberapa detik, raut wajah bingung Kyungsoo berganti. Kini Kyungsoo memasang wajah tersenyum ceria, _heart lips_ -nya membuatnya begitu menggemaskan untuk dipeluk.

"Yey! Yey! Yey~!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melompat-lompat senang mengelilingi kamar Chanyeol yang cukup luas.

"Eh? Mengapa dia sangat senang?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak heboh.

Chanyeol menggaruk-garukkan telunjuknya di pelipis, ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Umm.. Aku pernah berkata pada Kyungsoo, jika ada seseorang yang tidur seranjang dengan appa-nya, dia boleh memanggilnya 'Eomma'. Umm.. lalu jika melihat keadaan kita saat ini, …."

"Kau didik apa anakmu itu?!"

Mata Baekhyun melebar, terkejut. Chanyeol memang bodoh!

"… sebagai eomma, marilah kita mendidik anak kita~!"

Chanyeol dengan ceria tak menganggap ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Baekhyun tidak terima bahwa dirinya dipanggil eomma.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Seenaknya sendiri Chanyeol memutuskan sesuatu. Selalu seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang memunggunginya dari belakang.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

Sekarang anak hiperaktif itu berusaha naik ke atas ranjang tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukan…

"Appa curang! Kyungie ingin bermain dengan Baekkie eomma juga~! Minggir! Kyung ingin memeluk eomma~"

"Yak! Mengapa kau memanggilku eomma?!"

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak terima, dia tetap memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe~" dengan cengiran polos khas anak-anak, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

Baekhyun memaklumi itu. Dia tersenyum tulus dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar tenggelam di dalam pelukannya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Baekhyun tidak akan sendiri lagi.

Mulai saat ini, dia mempunyai sebuah keluarga rahasia. Hanyalah mereka sendiri yang tahu kehangatan keluarga ini.

Chanyeol bahagia melihat anaknya begitu bahagia saat ini. Melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo salaing berpelukan, dia ikut merengkuh Baekhyun yang masih memeluk anaknya, dia memeluk orang yang sangat ia sanyangi dengan erat. Dan ketiganya tertawa bahagia.

Chanyeol berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti kedua orang yang berada dalam pelukannya ini. Selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

o0o

* * *

.

.

 **Omake**

"Eomma~! Eomma~! Eomma~! Baekkie eomma~!"

Kyungsoo berlarian riang berkeliling meja makan memanggil-manggil Baekhyun. Dia mendapatkan ibu baru, tentu saja anak itu senangnya bukan main.

Baekhyun yang sedang di dapur, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan panggilan Kyungsoo terhadapnya.

"Aku harus mengajarkan Kyungsoo agar tidak memanggilku eomma ketika dihadapan orang lain."

Dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan masakan untuk sarapan meraka.

.

.

.

* * *

o0o

* * *

.

 **Hai hai~**

 **Thanks for:**

 **Reviews**

 **-** **munakyumin137** **-** **dandelionleon - HeeKyuMin91 - Guest** **-** **exindira** **\- bluebble - chanbaek perfect - cucunyachanbaek - hsandra - HyunBee - keziaf - neli amelia - sanyakie - ThatXX94 - Guest - Guest - Dandelion99- yukiyukaji  
**

 **Follow/Favorite**

 **\- Aracy27 - EXO Love EXO - EXOticsBaby - HyunBee - LuckyDeer - Mhrs826 - Nety264 - Retno992 - RismaSbila - SeiraCBHS - baexian ree - bluebble - cucunyachanbaek - dandelionleon - el2311 - exindira - fireDlight27 - galaxyfrisca - letslove-xo - neli amelia - parkchan17 - sanyakie - bubbl exxooo - chanbaek perfect - jengkyeol -**

 **Terimakasih buat** **dandelionleon** **, sudah memberi saran :***

 **Akhirnya ffnya kelar juga hehehe… tapi, sebenarnya** _ **it is and not end**_ **.**

 **Manganya masih ada lanjutannya yey~ Adakah yang senang? Adakah yang nunggu kelanjutannya? Kkk #ngarep**

 **Akan saya usahakan g akan sampai setengah bulan dianggurin… umm mungkin bisa dibilang sequel** _ **Independent Boy**_ **akan saya post (^o^)v**

 **Saya mau mengadakan voting~ kan chapter** _ **Independent Boy**_ **selanjutnya bakal ada couple baru, the next couple siapa?**

 **Kristao … Sulay … Chenmin**

 **Saya mohon bantuannya~** **(з´** **`ε)**

 **See u soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

Independent Boy

.

Remake and translate from **_Homosexual Happy Wedding - Fujisaki Kou_**

Not 100% story from that manga. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding and I also add some new character here.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

.

-oOo-

.

Ini sudah menginjak bulan ketiga. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berpikir jika dirinya akan menjadi seorang 'ibu'. Dia juga tidak pernah kepikiran jika dirinya yang tidak pernah serius berkencan, sekarang dirinya berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol. Pria yang berusia 30 tahun dimana dia menjadi dosen tempatnya kuliah.

Karenanya kehidupan Baekhyung berubah sangat drastis.

Kebiasaan setiap pagi dirumah adalah seorang ibu berdiri di dapur setiap pagi di hari libur. Ibu yang terbiasa membuat sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya. Memasak makanan ringan untuk memulai kativitas keseharia.

Tap! Tap!

"Eomma! Appa tidak mau bangun!"

Kyungsoo yang masih dengan piyama tidurnya memasuki area dapur, melaporkan pada ibunya jika sang appa sulit untuk dibangunkan.

Sebagai seorang ibu –menurut Ayah dan anak Park- inilah rutinitas Baekhyun saat ini selain pergi kuliah, apalagi di hari minggu seperti saat ini.

"Apakah kamu sudah mencoba berulang-ulang, Kyungie?"

Baekhyun yang sibuk memasak, kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu malas-malasan ketika liburan.

"Iya, eomma~ Kyungie bangunkan appa seperti saran eomma~"

Dengan polosnya Kyungsoo membalas tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahnya kena marah oleh ibu barunya.

"Dia itu memang keras kepala!"

Baekhyun melepas apron dan beranjak pergi ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Baekhyun bersandar malas pada bingkai pintu kamar melihat Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada duduk bersandar pada dashboard ranjang.

"Iya, Baek. Akhir-akhir ini cara Kyungsoo membangukanku sangat ampuh sehingga mataku langsung terbuka walau malas beranjak dari tempat tidur." Ucap Chanyeol malas sambil menguap.

"Turunlah dari ranjang dan hari ini kita akan sibuk bersih-bersih rumah!"

Baekhyun menatap marah tapi tetap berjalan mendekati kekasihnya.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangan keatas melakukan perenggangan.

"Akhir-akhir ini tubuhku tidak seperti biasanya, aku mudah lelah."

Diatas ranjang, Chanyeol masih saja olahraga tangan dadakan mencari alasan agar tidak ikut beres-beres rumah. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya dan langsung memandang sinis Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya terlipat dan berdiri di samping ranjang.

Sebagai seorang ayah seharusnya menjadikan contoh yang baik untuk anaknyanya. Tapi si professor mesum ini malah selalu terlihat santai dan cuek.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sudah tua!"

Jleb!

Mendadak Chanyeol lemas seketika. Ucapan Baekhyun sangat pedas dan mengena.

"Kau yang terlalu berenerji, Baekhyun-ah."

"Apa maksudmu…"

Sret!

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan kanannya.

Berani-beraninya Chanyeol telanjang bulat duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kedua kaki sudah berada dilantai. Pria jangkung itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Kita tadi baru tidur jam 5 pagi, Baek…" Chanyeol mengendus-undus tengkuk Baekhyun yang menggoda.

Wajah Baekhyun merona malu. Apa-apaan sih Chanyeol ini, kenapa sangat manja.

"… Ini baru jam 8 pagi, oh…baru 3 jam ya? Hmm bagian ini pasti masih bisa merasakannya."

"Ahhh b-bodoh!"

Baekhyun ingin melawan, tapi tangannya malah merengkuh kepala Chanyeol. Pria bersurai hitam itu sangat erat memeluknya sehingga Baekhyun sukar melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol malah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya, sehingga kaki Baekhyun melingkar pada tubuhnya. Jari tangan Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya mengelus-elus bongkahan pantat kenyal Baekhyun dari balik celana trainingnya yang masih ia pakai.

"H-hentikan! Aku… baru membuat… sarapan, C-chan."

"Setiap hari kau selalu memasak makanan yang enak untukku dan Kyungsoo. Jika kau lelah jangan paksakan dirimu, Baek. Ini liburan dan aku ingin kamu mengistirahatkan diri."

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena Baekhyun menerimanya dan Kyungsoo, tapi yang terlihat Baekhyun masih saja terlihat menanggung beban tersendiri yang tak pernah Chanyeol ketahui. Chanyeol hanya menunggu Baekhyun jujur padanya. Apalagi saat ini Baekhyun sangat rajin mengurus dirinya dan Kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya dan akan kelelahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun membalas dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol mendengarkan debar jantungnya saat ini. Perlakuan Chanyeol selama ini selalu membuatnya terlena dan melupaka segalanya.

"Jika kau sudah berkata seperti itu…," Chanyeol mengelus-elus rambut makhluk mungil yang sedang dipeluknya. Terkadang Baekhyun itu sangat keras kepala. Pandangan Chanyeol menatap lembut paras ayu yang berada dihadapannya.

"… Kau tidak perlu bersikap tegar dihadapanku, Baek."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar beberapa detik kemudian menyipit tersenyum.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu?

Apakah dirinya selemah itu?

"Tidak ada orang lain yang sepertimu, Chan…"

Kepala Baekhyun menelusup, bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Pelukan Chanyeol adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk melepas beban. Senyum lega Baekhyun torehkan. Ia sangat mencintai pria yang memeluknya ini.

"… Kau selalu bisa melihat apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Aku sangat senang."

"Aku akan selalu disisimu dan menjagamu, Baek."

Sikap Baekhyun saat ini sangat menggemaskan. Mata Chanyeol terpejam, mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi jangan terlalu baik, Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Baekhyun menghela napas dan kembali menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, jika kelakuanku yang tanpa ku ketahui itu menyakitimu."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut melihat Baekhyun yang mendadak pundung. Terkadang dia memang tak selamanya bersikap apa yang Baekhyun sukai dan Chanyeol benci itu. Ia akan terus menyalahka dirinya jika Baekhyun terluka.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Chan. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Dia akan takut ketika seseorang memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik.

Tingkah Baekhyun terkadang sulit terbaca, walau dirinya merasa sangat mengerti Baekhyun sepenuh hari.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun lebih dekat dan menciumnya lembut. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

"Chan-yeol! Uhh …."

Dengan lihai lidah Chanyeol memasuki rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"Ahh!"

Tangan nakal Chanyeol kembali bergerak meremas-remas pantat kenyal Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol degitu lihai mencari titik kelemahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukkan tangan nakalnya kedalam celana Baekhyun dan mencari lubang kesayangannya. Jari Chanyeol sudah berhasil masuk kedalam belahan pantat kekasihnya. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengelus-elus lubang yang memberinya kenikmatan semalam.

"Hei… Hei!"

Eh?

Mata mereka berdua terbelalak lebar.

"Apakah sarapannya masih lama? Kyungie lapar."

Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol dan mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak marah berpikir jika Kyungsoo yang polos melihat adegan ayahnya yang memasukkan jari kedalam pantatnya. _A_ _igoo_.

Duak!

"Berengsek kau pria tua!"

Begitu Baekhyun menyadari jika posisinya masih berada dipangkuan Chanyeol apalagi celana trainingnya yang sedikit melorot, laki-laki mungil itu langsung beranjak turun dari pangkuan dan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Aduuuh! Baeeek sakiiit~"

"Kyung, aku dan appa-mu tadi sedang bermain tinju."

"Eh? Mengapa Baek eomma melepas celana setiap melakukannya?"

Ugh!

Baekhyun tidak memjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terakhir. Tanganya sibuk membenarkan celana trainingnya. Meraka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kamar, membiarkan Chanyeol berbenah diri sebelum ikut sarapan.

Cklek!

Pintu tertutup.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Tangannya mengusak-usak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jika tak berhati-hati, aku takut Baekhyun akan tersakiti lagi. Ugh…Ini sangat sulit."

.

-oOo-

.

 **At** **09.00 PM**

Baekhyun duduk dibalik pintu keluar kediaman Park, menalikan sepatunya.

Malam ini dia akan pulang ke apartemen, mengingat besok dia akan kuliah dan tidak membawa perlengkapan. Sudah dari kemarin dia menginap, tak baik lama-lama disini. Pasti lubangnya akan melar jika terus bersama si mesum Park tua.

"Eomma? Apakah eomma akan pulang?"

Kyungsoo berdiri dibalik bahu Baekhyun yang sibuk menalikan sepatu. Seingat Baekhyun, anak itu sudah tidur bebrapa menit yang lalu, tapi kenapa kini bangun lagi.

Terlihat mata Kyungsoo sudah berkedip-kedip menahan rasa kantuk.

Grep!

Akhirnya pertahanan anak itu rubuh menempel bahu Baekhyun. Untung ia dengan sigap bisa menangkap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apakah kau merasa jika kau sangat manja minggu ini? Kau selalu memanggilku 'eomma' sepanjang hari… Meskipun kau kini mengantuk, kau sudah berjanji mulai besok kau memanggilku dengan 'hyung', okay?"

"A-aku tidak ingin… eomma pergi…"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan cengkraman pada jaket yang Baekhyun pakai.

Baekhyun termenung, mengapa Kyungsoo sangat lengket pada dirinya?

"Maafkan aku, Kyung. Tapi, aku berjanji akan kesini setiap hari."

"Jangan…"

Kyungsoo terus mengertkan pelukan, tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau pulang, Baek…"

Eh?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dari belakang seperti Kyungsoo tadi. Pria itu merengkuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri kekasihnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pindah dan tinggal dengan kami? Kita mencintai satu sama lain, kan?"

Chanyeol sedari tadi terus saja membujuknya agar tinggal bersama kediaman Park. Walaupun Baekhyun senang, tapi ia tak mau jadi beban dan pasti akan menjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk jika orang lain mengetahuinya.

"Seorang Profesor dan mahasiswa dari Universitas yang sama mempunyai alamat yang sama? Itu buruk!"

Baekhyun ingin saja tinggal dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tapi dia juga memikirkan situasi kedepannya.

"Kau bisa mengaku sebagai baby sitter Kyungsoo. Itu bisa menjadi solusi tentang alamat yang sama, benar kan? Dan juga kau bisa menghemat uang." Chanyeol mengusak-usakkan dagunya ke bahu Baekhyun, merajuk.

"Masalah uang bukan yang menjadi pokok persoalan disini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi masalah dikeluarga ini."

Baekhyun tidak ingin orang lain tahu jika dia mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengangkat Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Okey Kyungsoo, aku akan disini sampai kamu tertidur. Bagaimana?"

"Ne~ Kyung anak yang baik." Lirih Kyungsoo menahan kantuk.

Chanyeol masih termenung sendiri di depan pintu.

Sangat sulit untuk membujuk Baekhyun yang keras kepala. Chanyeol harus mencari cara lain.

Sekarang dia menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berada dikamar Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie~ Bisakah kau tidur denganku juga~~?"

"Bodoh!"

"Baekkie~~"

"Diam!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, diluar kediaman Park ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sangat bodoh."

.

-oOo-

.

Seperti biasa saat selesai jadwal kuliah, Baekhyun dan Luhan jalan ke gerbang kampus bersama.

"Baek, kau langsung pulang? Ayo ikut aku dan Sehun ke café."

Rasa rindu Luhan terhadap Baekhyun sangat besar. Beberapa bulan ini mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama. Bahkan setipa malam minggu Baekhyun selalu menginap diluar apartemen. Luhan tak tahu tepatnya dimana tapi ia ingin mengorek informasi lebih.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku harus pergi ketempatku bekerja."

Dangan menyesal Baekhyun menolak ajakan Luhan. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyempatkan main dengan temannya ini, tapi Kyungsoo pasti sudah menunggu di sekolahnya.

"Ya ya ya. Kau pergi kencan, kan?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan curiga.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun kaget tiba-tiba Luhan memincingkan mata rusanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Balas Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Bisa mati dia, kalau Luhan tahu jika pacarnya adalah seorang Profesor idolanya. Baekhyu tahu jika perasaan itu bukan perasaan cinta karena Luhan sudah memiliki Sehun, tapi ia takut Luhan mengiranya merayu seseorang yang mapan untuk mencukupi kehidupannya. Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa terbuka.

Dilain pihak, Luhan terus memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh curiga.

"Lalu, siapa yang membuat kissmark itu?"

Shit!

Baekhyun yang saat ini menggunakan hoodie leher gombor dan ada tiga kissmark yang terlihat jelas di bawah tulang selangkanya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol meninggalkan kissmark. Pria tua itu sungguh bodoh! Dan bodohnya lagi, kenapa ia tidak tahu!

Ini sungguh memalukan. Pantas saja tadi dikampus banyak yang memperhatikan dirinya. Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona malu.

"Looks pretty Hot~! Pasti nafsu pacarmu sangat tinggi!..."

Luhan menutup bibirnya dengan jari lentiknya sedangkan tangan kirinya dia kibas-kibaskan kearah Baekhyung, menggoda.

"Kau terasa sangat berbeda ketika sedang jatuh cinta, Baek. Biasa kau selalu mengeluh sepanjang hari."

Luhan berbunga-bunga temannya sudah berubah menjadi lebih ekspresif sekarang. Dia membandingkan seberapa jauh perbedaan baekhyun yang dulu dan yang sekarang, sangat berbeda.

"Benarkah itu?"

Laki-laki sipit itu terkejut, ia baru menyadari jika berubahannya sangat terlihat.

"Iya~! Dulu ketika berkencan dengan siapapun entah itu siapa, kau tetap terlihat begitu tenang dan tetap dingin, tapi sekarang kau nampak gelisah seperti merindukan sesuatu hehehe..."

Luhan menerangkan dengan semangat berbedaan sikap Baekhyun. Pacar Baekhyun dulu sering mengeluh kepadanya jika temannya itu sangat dingin dan tidak serius selama berpacaran. Tapi Luhan tak mempersalahkan, mungkin Baekhyun belum menemukan seseorang yang pas dan mengerti dirinya.

"Ah… sangat menyedihkan…"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, merengut.

"… jika kau berpikir seperti itu, aku harus bagaimana lagi. Sudah ya Lu, kita berpisah disini." Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Baekhyun benci jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dirinya itu lemah. Mulai saat ini Baekhyun harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Hei Byun Baekhyun! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, marah.

Baekhyun memang tak setia kawan! Awas saja nanti diapatemen!

Dengan kesal Luhan menendang batu yang ada di hadapannya.

Duk!

Eh?

Mati Luhan. Batu itu mengenai pintu mobil hitam yang terpakir dipinggir jalan dan itu meninggalkan bekas yang cukup terlihat.

Pintu mobil hitam itu terbuka dan dari bawah terlihat kaki yang mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitam yang kinclong si pemilik mobil.

Glek

Luhan susah menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap mata si pemilik mobil yang sudah bersandar di pintu mobil yang tertutup.

"Luhan."

Kepala Luhan langsung menunduk dan berjalan lemas kearah seseorang yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Hannie minta maaf, Hunnie. Hannie berjanji akan ganti rugi."

Si pemilik mobil itu ternyata adalah Sehun. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak marah, Sehun hanya jahil ingin sedikit bermain setelah penat dikantor.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, sudut bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat.

Rusa sudah masuk perangkap.

.

-oOo-

.

Baekhyun sudah berada di depan gerbang TK tempat Kyungsoo bersekolah. Ibu Guru TK sangat baik, menyambut Baekhyun dan memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie hyung~!"

Kyungsoo berlari ceria melangkah kearah Baekhyundan merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi agar Baekhyun memberinya sebuah pelukan.

"Wah~ Kyungie~"

Baekhyun balas memeluk Kyungsoo dan menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie~ Kyungie hari ini menjadi anak yang baik. Tadi Kyungie bahkan memakan semua wortel saat makan siang!"

Seperti hari biasa, Kyungsoo riang bercerita kesehariannya saat disekolah.

"Pintar! Hari ini, hyung akan membuatkan spaghetti untuk makan malam."

Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan. Heart lips-nya tersenyum terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat mengulang kata spaghetti, makanan favoritnya.

Baekhyun hanya melihat dan ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan.

"Waah…"

Eh?

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti.

Dihadapannya kini ada sosok laki-laki tinggi –walau tak setinggi Chanyeol- berkulit tan. Mata laki-laki itu sipit dan berkantung mata. Bibir tipis yang runcing. Tubuh atletisnya terbalut kaos army dan tertutupi coat hitam panjang. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut jeans senada dengan coat dan memakai sneakers army.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apakah dia kenal laki-laki itu. Atau dia pernah menjadi mantannya?

Eh?

Sepertinya tidak. Baekhyun tidak akan mau menjadi pacar berwwajah garang seperti itu.

"… itulah mengapa dia terlihat begitu bulat, baik matanya maupun tubuhnya. Hahaha mirip seperti Pororo. Apakah dia berteman dengan Pororo?"

Laki-laki asing bicara sangat tak sopan, membandingkan Kyungsoo yang imut dengan karakter kartun Pororo.

"Kau sangat tak sopan!"

Baekhyun memincingkan mata tajam.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar-binar dengan genggaman tangan dibawah dagunya. Kyungsoo sangat senang jika dianggap berteman dengan kartun favoritnya.

"Wow dia anak yang luar biasa." Laki-laki asing itu mengendus senang melihat ekspersi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya bangga dengan sebutannya.

"Hei! Semua anak TK suka tokoh itu! Pipinya yang gemuk…"

Eh?

Gemuk?

Baekhyun memutar-mutar tubuh Kyungsoo. Dari arah depan, belakang, samping, atas, Kyungsoo ternyata gendut!

Baekhyun baru tahu jika Kyungsoo semontok itu.

"… Aku tidak ingat jika Kyungsoo tiga bulan yang lalu sudah segemuk ini. Apakah semua anak usia lima tahun segemuk ini?"

Baekhyun terus berpikir, mengapa dia tidak mengawasi pertumbuhan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Kau mau pulang?"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ah Jongin!..."

Kyungsoo menyapa Jongin ramah. Dua laki-laki yang lebih dewasa hanya diam mengamati.

"Coba dengar! Kata paman itu aku mirip Pororo hehehe."

Kyungsoo menggaruk malu pipi chubby-nya.

Baekhyun melihat interaksi mereka sangat menggemaskan ketika anak yang bernama Jongin tertawa dan mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo.

Eh?

Jongin yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo itu terlihat sangat perbedaan tingginya. Bahkan tinggi Kyungsoo hanya sedagu Jongin.

Baekhyun bak tersambar petir. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya memikirkan jika Kyungsoo suka makan itu sudah baik dan terus memberinya makanan yang enak. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan olah raga dan asupan vitamin lainnya.

"Baekkie hyung~ Baekkie hyung!"

Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil Baekhyun yang sepertinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kyungie sudah berubah jadi Pororo!"

"Ha?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkejut. Apa-apaan laki-laki asing itu, dengan seenaknya memakaikan Kyungsoo topi dan kacamata kuning ala Pororo.

Jongin yang masih disanapun ikut terhibur senang dan tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha… Itu sangat keren!"

Laki-laki asing itu dbertepuk tangan girang seolah sedang menonton pertunjukan badut di taman bermain.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum senang saja, karena merasa mendapat pujian.  
"Jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

Baekhyun yang sudah emosi, langsung menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Awas saja jika kau menampakkan diri lagi disekolah! Laki-laki aneh! Ayo kita Pulang Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun langsung pergi mennggalkan Tk dengan emosi.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya melambaikan tangan kearah Jongin dan laki-laki asing tadi.

"Hmm… Kau bertindak seperti ibunya saja, Byun Baekhyun."

Laki-laki asing itu tertawa sinis menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

.

-oOo-

.

 **At Park Home**

"Aku tak paham kenapa laki-laki aneh sepertinya dibiarkan berkeliaran di area TK!"

Baekhyun mengadu laki-laki asing itu kepada Chanyeol. Dia sangat tidak terima dengan kelakuannya yang aneh dan semena-mena. Bisa-bisa laki-laki itu adalah penculik. Baekhyun harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

"Aku sangat setuju, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Lihat saja dia sudah berlarian seperti itu lebbih dari dua jam."

Chanyeol bingung menanggapi Baekhyun seperti apa. Saat ini Chanyeol santai duduk disofa sambil membaca Koran yang belum dibaca.

Kyungsoo yang menggunakan topi dan kacamata ala Pororo memang sedari tadi setelah pulang dan berganti baju terus saja berlari-lari berkeliling rumah dengan riang. Tapi ketika sudah menginjak jam sembilan, anak itu langsung jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Anak-anak itu polos dan mempercayai apapun yang orang lain katakan, seperti seseorang yang tidur dengan appa-nya adalah 'eomma'!..."

Kata-kata Baekhyun menyindir Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang disindir hanya –pura-pura- fokus dengan apa yang dibaca tanpa berani menatap ataupun membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

"… Jika Kyungsoo gemuk, itu adalah kesalahanku yang memberi makan setiap saat. Aku harus belajar tentang keseimbangan makanan dan mungkin berdiet."

Kini Baekhyun membuka buku tentang kesehatan anak-anak yang sudah dibelinya di perjalanan kerumah saat menjemput Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ya, aku pikir itu ide yang bagus."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk membaca buku yang saat ini ia genggam. Baekhyun hanya menggangkuk setuju.

Kesenang tersendiri bagi Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berusaha ikut andil membesarkan Kyungsoo. Hatinya sangat hangat, Baekhyun tulus menyukai anaknya.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Bel pintu kediaman Park berbunyi, Baekhyun berinisiatif beranjak mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

"Siapa?..."

Cklek!

"… _What the hell_!"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut mengetahui tamu yang saat ini berdiri didepan pintu masuk adalah laki-laki asing yang sangat dibencinya tadi.

"Hai!"

Dengan percaya dirinya laki-laki itu menyapa Baekhyun dengan serinagi di bibir kucing khasnya.

"Permisi."

"Hei Tunggu!"

Laki-laki asing itu dengan seenaknya sendiri masuk melewati Baekhyun yang masih terkejut.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan laki-laki itu!"

Eh?

Chanyeol terkejut. Kenapa Baekhyun hari ini sangat gemar berteriak dan marah-marah. Tapi kietika ia berbalik badan dan melihat orang asing yang masuk kerumahnya…

"Tak mungkin… Tao?"

Mata Chanyeol langsung membola, terkejut.

"Ini mungkin sudah lima tahun. Wah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _my dear brother_."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kaku, belum menyadari keadaan.

"Kalian bersaudara?"

Kejutan terus saja diterima Baekhyun. Mungkin ini hari buruknya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ragu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak tahu tentang keluarga Chanyeol, kecuali Kyungsoo. Dia sangat asing dengan keadaan ini dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Baekhyun dan Tao bertemu.

"Park Zitao, 22 tahun. Salam kenal, Byun Baekhyun."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Tao memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menandang Tao bingung.

"Tao! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Baekhyun?!"

Chanyeol langsung berdiri mendekati Tao.

"Kau sangat bodoh, hyung. Walaupun aku tidak disini, aku selalu mengecek keadaanmu."

"Apa?!"

"Karena kau yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya dikeluarga kita."

Dengan santai Tao menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang menggebu-gebu.

Chanyeol pun langsung diam kerena dirinya. Dirinya memang sudah lama tidak memberi kabar kepada keluarga besarnya. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun kerinduan dia rasakan terhadap keluarganya.

"… Hei Baekhyun, aku mempunyai sedikit cerita tetang Park Chanyeol. dia mendapat nickname 'King of Night' karena selalu mengubah partnernya setiap minggu. Appa sangat marah dan akhirnya kau diusir pergi dari rumah. Begitu kan, hyung?"

Penjelasan singkat dari Tao, Baekhyun langsung melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tao, aku sudah berhenti berkencan dengan wanita." Balas Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tapi, kau mengencani pria karena kau lelah menghadapi wanita…"

Deg!

Baekhyun terkejut jika keluarga Chanyeol tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki.

"K-kau tahu?"

"… hubungan kalian tidak lagi menjadi rahasia, Baekhyun."

Tao memasang serinagi licik yang membuat Baekhyun semakin takut.

Chanyeol harap-harap cemas dengan keadaan ini. Adiknya memang sulit untuk diatur.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak menengahi tao dan Baekhyun yang berhadapan.

"Eh? Aku punya sesuatuu untuk diperliatkan…"

Tao merogoh kantong celanyanya, mengambil sesuatu yang masih rahasia.

"… lihat lah ini."

Chanyeol memandang tak suka perilaku adiknya yang sangat tak sopan ini. Entah apa yang ia rencanakan, tapi Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk.

"Appa memberiku foto yang ingin kau pilih sebagai calon mempelaimu."

 **TBC**

.

-oOo-

.

-oOo-

.

Mendadak semangat update karena serpihan surga sedang berulang tahun :3

sorry for any typo for this chap, aku g sempat edit secara maksimal :(

Maaf belum sempat membalas review~

Banyak yang tanya istrinya Chanyeol… kyaaa sabar ya~

Chanyeol straight apa ndak, dijawab di chapter ini^^

Untuk **Hey** , satu won itu sekitar 12 rupiah. Gak nyampe kayak dolar

(..•˘_˘•..) Baekhyun bisa kaya mendadak kkkk

See u next Chapter~

aku tunggu review-nya^^

LOVE U~ Riviewer~

#bahasainggrismaksa


	4. Chapter 4

.

-CHANBAEK AREA'S-

.

 **Independent Boy**

.

.

Remake and translate from **_Homosexual Happy Wedding - Fujisaki Kou_**

Not 100% story from that **manga**. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding and I also add some new character here.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

~happy reading~

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Ini sudah menginjak hari ketiga sejak kejadian Tao datang kerumah Chanyeol. Keseharian Baekhyun setelah itu berjalan tak tenang, selalu ada saja pikiran yang memberatkannya.

Saat ini Baekhyun duduk disebuah café dengan tatapan selalu menuju keponselnya. Beberapa pegawai café membicarakan tingkah Baekhyun karena ini sudah hari kedua Baekhyun berkunjung ke café dan selalu memasang raut suram. Sepanjang Baekhyun duduk dicafe, ia selalu menatap ponselnya sepanjang waktu. Para pegawai tidak berani mengganggu karena itu akan mengganggu privasi pengunjung.

 _From: Park Chanyeol_

 _Baekhyun-ah! Kau dimana?_

 _Mengapa kemarin kau tidak datang?_

 _Aku tidak akan menemui calon yang dijodohkan denganku._

 _Semuanya akan baik Baekhyun, tolong percaya_ _lah_ _denganku._

 _Aku mohon hari ini kau datang._

Berkali-kali Bekhyun membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Bukan hanya sekali Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa keraguan. Perasaan enggan yang memberatkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol. Tao memang sepertinya tak suka dengannya, apalagi pria yang masih asing untuk Baekhyun itu membawa berita jika Chanyeol akan dijoodohkan.

Dia tak mempunyai hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga besar Park. Ini sangat tak mudah bagi Baekhyun.

Seberapa sering Baekhyun membaca pesan singkat Chanyeol berulang-ulang, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa tenang. Kini dirinya merasa begitu menyedihkan.

Semuanya berjalan baik sebelumnya. Hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo begitu sangat memberi warna dalam hidupnya. Walau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sering bertengkar, pertengkaran kecil itu sangat mengangatkan dan membuatnya bersemangat. Tapi ketika permasalahan yang datang seperti ini, Baekhyun merasa menjadi pengganggu untuk keluarga Park dan orang ketiga yang tak diinginkan oleh keluarga besar itu.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika Chanyeol dan dirinya akan berpisah?

Baekhyun beranjak keluar café dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

.

-oOo-

.

"Baekhyuuuuun~!"

Kyungsoo berteriak semangat mengetahui jika Baekhyun datang menjemputnya.

"Baekhyun hyung datang menjemputku ya? Yey yey~!"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat ceria.

"Kemarin Baekkie Hyung tak menjemput Kyung jadi Appa tadi berkata jika hyung mungkin tidak akan menjemput Kyungie lagi hari ini! Padahal Kyung percaya jika hyungie akan datang."

Sungut Kyungsoo sambil melipat lengannya ke dadanya. Dia sangat menggemaskan apalagi dengan pipi chubby-nya yang menggembung.

Tentu saja Baekhyun paham dengan maksud Chanyeol dengan memberitahu jika kemungkinan ia tidak menjemput Kyungsoo. Pria itu bermaksud agar Kyungsoo tidak terlalu berharap kalau Baekhyun datang menjemput karena masalah yang sedang meraka hadapi belum terselesaikan. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo kecewa.

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya kesela ketiak Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tubuh berat Kyungsoo sehingga kepala mereka sejajar.

"Appa-mu berbohong. Tentu saja hyung akan datang menjemput Kyungsoo. Bukankah Hyung sudah berjanji padamu."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kelopak katanya tiga kali mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. Kemudia mata bulat dan heart lips-nya terbuka lebar, bahagia.

"Iya!"

Kyungsoo mengaggukkan kepala semangat dan merentangkan tangan memeluk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan membenarkan gendongannya. Ia meletakkan Kyungsoo kebahunya dan kaki mungil Kyungsoo ia lingkarkan di lehernya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang!"

Walau sedikit berat mendudukkan Kyungoo di pundaknya tapi dengan semangat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kediaman Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang senang berada di gendongan Baekhyun yang membuatnya menjadi tinggi, ia terus bernyayi senang yang sebelumnya tak lupa menanyakan Baekhyun akan membuat masakan apa saat makan malam.

Baekhyun senang Kyungsoo tetap ceria dan ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah ini, ia tak boleh menghidar seperti dulu.

Walaupun Chanyeol terus memberinya pesan singkat yang intinya semua kan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun harus ikut bergerak.

.

-oOo-

.

Setibanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dirumah, meraka langsung mencopot sepatu meraka. Baekhyun mengajari dan mengawasi Kyungsoo mencopot sepatunya sendiri. Dengan sabar laki-laki berwajah manis itu melatih Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Mendadak tubuh Baekhyun kaku. Dari belakang ia mendapat pelukan yang tak terduga dari Chanyeol. Pria itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan begitu erat.

"Thank God."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan.

Baekhyun begitu tersentuh menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu merindukan dan menginginkan ia kembali.

"Apakah kau tahu, Baek? Aku tidak akan pernah menemui siapapun itu yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Terimasih sudah kembali, Baekhyun-ah."

Dari belakang Chanyeol merengkuh pipi Baekhyun, berusaha menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi lembut Baekhyun. Tubuh pria itu sedikit bergetar menahan rasa bahagia, tidak percaya Baekhyun akan datang secepat ini. Perasaannya membuncah ia rasakan saking bahagianya.

Baekhyun terharu dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang begitu lembut ini. Ia tidak menyangka pria yang biasanya hanya berbuat mesum padanya, kini menjadi seorang yang penakut kehilangan sesuatu yang dianggapnya berharga. Baekhyun sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, berbalik dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dan kerinduan. Mencoba bertahan dengan permasalahan yang mereka hadapi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dihadapan anak kecil? Jangan bercumbu di sembarang tempat."

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cepat melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap orang yang mengganggu mereka.

Disana ada Tao yang berjongkok menutup kedua mata Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu terus saja mencibir meraka.

"Apakah Kyungie bisa membuka mata, samchon?"

"Belum Kyungsoo."

Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Tao terlihat akrab. Interaksi keduanya sangat natural dan akrab.

Baekhyun tak tahu jika Tao ada dirumah Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama adikmu akan tinggal disini?" bisik Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang masih setia disampingnya.

"Dia bilang akan menginap satu malam, tapi-"

"Aku memutuskan akan tinggal disini dengan waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Jadi mohon bantuannya."

Tao memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Ia menarik sudut bibir kucingnya, tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Jelas saja Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk. Sebenarnya mengapa Tao terlihat sangat membenci dirinya?

"Aku sudah menelpon rumah dan meminta Victoria untuk menjemput Tao."

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, pusing dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Victoria?"

Baekhyun menoleh menghadap Chanyeol ketika pria itu menyebutkan nama asing yang belum pernah ia dengar.

"Dia seperti seorang ibu pengganti untuk Tao, aku pikir Tao akan memenuhi permintaannya tapi…"

Chanyeol teringat jika kemarin saat menelpon Victoria, wanita itu mengatatakan jika dirinya sudah tidak bekerja lagi di kediaman besar Park, jadi dia tidak bisa terlibat dalam permasalahan ini.

"… tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan. Kita hanya menunggu Tao agar pergi dari sini sendiri. Dua, mungkin tiga hari. Mungkin kau akan sedikit kesusahan jadi… maafkan aku."

Chanyeol sudah pasrah menghadapi Tao, kekeraskepalaan anak itu lebih parah dari pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengusir adiknya pergi, sebagian hatinya yang bertindak sebagai seorang kakak menolak untuk melakukan hal kejam itu. Selama Tao tidak keterlaluan, mungkin bisa Chanyeol mentolerinya.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangan kirinya ke belakang bahu Baekhyun dan mengusap pelan bahu kiri Baekhyun lembut. Dia merasa bersalah jika Tao sering mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Maaf pun tidak akan bisa membantu, Chan."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata lemas dan menghela napas pasrah. Ia berharap Tao cepat pulang dan kehidupannya akan kembali seperti semula. Mungkin hidupnya akan lebih berat dari biasanya, Baekhyun harus bersiap-siap mempunyai cadangan tenaga ekstra.

Tapi apa yang Baekhyun harapkan, salah. Kini Tao sudah menginap dirumah Chanyeol lebih dari seminggu ini dan ia tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin pulang kerumah. Hal ini akan menjadi lebih baik, jika saja Tao tidak bertindak seenaknya.

"Hei Baekhyun! Buatkan teh!"

"Baekhyun! Bawakan Koran kemari!"

"Baekhyun! Cepat buat makan malam!"

"Baekhyun! Cuci celanaku!"

Ugh!

Baekhyun bukanlah pembantu. Ia sangat kesal dengan cara Tao memperlakukannya semena-mena dan menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya sendiri.

Kenapa ada orang seperti dia?

Tao sangat ramah dengan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sekarang sangat lengket dengannya. Chanyeol pun hanya lepas tangan karena Tao bertindak semena-mena ketika Chanyeol belum pulang dirumah. Ketika Chanyeol sudah pulang, Tao hanya sibuk bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan menganggap semua hal yang ia perintahkan kepada Baekhyun hanyalah air yang menguap. Tao sangat licik. Mana mungkin Baekhyun mengadu kepada Chanyeol? Ugh! Itu adalah hal kekanak-kanakan, menurut Baekhyun.

Tapi, apakah hanya dirinya yang terganggu dengan keberadaan Tao disini?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, hobi barunya selama seminggu ini. Setidaknya Tao tidak mengungkit tentang perjodohan lagi.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, sekarang Baekhyun akan membersihkan kamar dan kamar terakhir yang ia bersihkan adalah kamar Chanyeol.

Mulai dari kamar Chanyeol, mengganti seprei dan mengumpulkannya jadi satu dengan pakaian kotor yang akan di laundry.

"Baek, apakah kau tahu dimana Tao?"

"Dia mandi dengan Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk kamar dan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam suasanan yang buruk hanya membalas singkat pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Grep!

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Baekhyun sebal jika sikap manja Chanyeol kumat ketika dia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Tapi kekasihnya itu malah memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun.

Pria tua ini sangat mengganggu. Tidakkah dia sadar jika Baekhyun sedang sibuk melipat selimut di tempat tidurnya.

"Apakah Tao mengganggumu?"

Baekhyun sedikit melepaskan pelukan dan melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol. Akhirnya pria itu sadar juga.

"Apakah menyuruh-nyuruh termasuk tindakan mengganggu?"

"Iya, itu seperti seorang anak yang mengganggu gadis yang ia sukai."

Baekhyun jengah menatap Chanyeol.

"Imajinasi apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dikepalamu?"

Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, manatap Baekhyun.

"Aku serius, Baek. Tao tidak tertarik dengan pria manapun tapi kau menjadi pengecualian. Aku juga berpikir jika alasan itulah mengapa dia tetap tinggal disini."

Chanyeol cemburu dengan adiknya? Bagaimana bisa! Jelas panda kurus itu menganggapnya sebagai pembantu.

Eh?

Gyut!

"Mengapa kau menyentuhku sembari menjawab pertanyaan. Dasar lelaki tua mesum!"

Dari arah belakang tangan Chanyeol bergerak menganggkat kaos bergaris merah hitam yang Baekhyun kenakan, menggerayanggi dada Baekhyun dan tangan satunya bahkan bisa-bisanya sudah menyelundup masuk kedalam celana dalam Baekhyun.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan…"

"B-bodoh… jangan sentuh penisku!"

"Baekkie~ nipplemu sudah keras~!"

Chanyeol mencubit nipple Baekhyun.

"Aahh!"

Jelas saja Baekhyun berteriak, tangan Chanyeol sangat mahir memainkan area sensitive pada tubuhnya.

Duk!

Gubrak!

Mendengar suara ribut diluar kamar, meraka dengan cepat memisahkan pelukan dan Baekhyun sibuk membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan.

Cklek!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan kesal melihat Tao yang duduk didekat pintu sedang menguping.

"Hei."

Dengan santainya Tao memberi salam seolah dia tak mempunyai kesalahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Chanyeol sangat kesal dengan adiknya ini. Dia merasa tidak punya privasi di rumahnya sendiri. Jatah bermesraan dengan Baekhyun pun berkurang. Sangat mengganggu.

"Aku sedang melakukan observasi bagaimana pasangan pria melakukan 'itu'. Ck aku ketahuan."

Dengan santainya Tao membuat alasan asal.

"Tao! Berhentilah berakting seperti itu! Pulanglah kerumah! Jangan terus memojokkanku untuk menemui orang yang dijodahkan denganku! Aku tak akan datang!"

Sudah habis kesabaran Chanyeol. Tao sungguh sangat keterlaluan. Mungkin lebih kearah emosi karena hasratnya batal terpuaskan.

"Meskipun kau kali ini menolak, meraka akan terus mengatur calonmu yang lain. Tinggal menunggu waktunya-"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Chanyol menghentikan ucapan Tao. Ia takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya jika tahu kalau Chanyeol akan dijodohkan lagi dan lagi.

"Hyung, apakah kau lupa? Keluarga kita adalah pemilik Park Group. Akan banyak kandidat yang cocok untuk disandingkan denagnmu untuk kau jadikan istri."

"Park Group? M-maksudmu perusahaan terbesar itu?" Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, kaget mendengar nama sebuah perusahaan yang termasuk paling berpengaruh di Korea dibawa-bawa dalam perbincangan ini. Apalagi Baekhyun baru tahu jika Chanyeol adalah putar pemilik Park Grup. Nama Park di Korea sangat banyak, maka dari itu tak mungkin jika Baekhyun berpikiran kesana. Apalagi jika Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya kepadanya.

"Adanapa denganmu? Meskipun kau pacarnya, tapi kau tak tahu tentang apapun. Itu aneh."

Tao memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengejek.

Ugh!

Tenggorokan Baekhyun mendadak terasa kering. Ia bingung harus merespon apa karena Baekhyun memang tak mengetahui apapun tentang keluarga Chanyeol, tapi ketika ia disindir seperti ini, itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Hentikan Tao, aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Baekhyun."

Amarah Chanyeol sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia sudah sangat emosi dengan keadaan ini.

"Lalu apa yang Baekhyun ketahui tentangmu, hyung?" Tao terus saja menyindir Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol bersikap sangat lembut dan perhatian."

Baekhyun berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Apa-apaan itu? Bersikap lembut itu adalah kedok yang Hyung-ku lakukan jika sedang merayu para wanita bodoh yang ingin bermalam dengannya?"

Deg!

Merayu?

Wajah Baekhyun pucat seketika. Matanya membulat, terkejut.

Apakah selama ini Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya?

Tidak!

Baekhyun harus terus percaya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang selama ini ia kenal adalah seorang ayah yang baik untuk Kyungsoo dan tak pernah berurusan dengan wanita manapun.

Pandangan Chanyeol sangat dingin menatap Tao.

"Tao, itu adalah masa lalu! Itu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang!"

"Oh… benarkah begitu?"

Tao memandang remeh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini sangat berbeda!"

Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun agar tak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Tao. Ia takut jika Baekhyun akan kembali menjauhinya.

"Aah… "

Baekhyun tak memberi jawaban apapun.

Untuk seseorang yang yatim piatu sepertinya, yang hanya tinggal seorang diri, Baekhyun tak tahu apa-apa tentang sebuah keluarga.

Kali ini Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak memperbesar masalah –lagi.

Chanyeol kan sudah berubah, jadi mengapa Baekhyun tak mencoba bersabar dan percaya?

.

-oOo-

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang kuliah Baekhyun langsung menjemput Kyungsoo. Tapi hari ini lain. Waktu Baekhyun sudah sampai TK, guru TK berkata jika Kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan dijemput oleh pamannya.

Baekhyun langsung saja berlari menuju rumah Chanyeol. Meskipun Tao bisa bersikap apapun kepadanya, Tao tidak boleh seenaknya dengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia berjanji akan menjemput Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu seharusnya tidak bertindak egois. Baekhyun yakin Kyungsoo pasti menangis.

Brak!

"Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung memanggil Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan bocah itu.

"Ah.."

"Baekkie hyung~ Lihat! Lihat! Aku membuat topi Pororo baru!"

Ia terkejut. Baekhyun tak menyangka yang ia lihat kini adalah sosok Kyungsoo yang begitu ceria memamerkan topi barunya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, dari seberang Tao menyeringai. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan mencoba bermain dengannya.

"Kau terlihat keren Kyungsoo. Topi itu sangat cocok denganmu."

Tao memasangkan topi ke kepala Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua tertawa senang.

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri kaku dan memandangi Kyungsoo yang tertawa bahagia dengan orang lain selain dengannya, membuat bBaekhyun merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Wajahnya langsung murung dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sekarang Baekhyun merasa asing.

.

-oOo-

.

 **At night**

Kyungsoo sudah pulas tertidur diranjangnya. Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tidur Kyungsoo dan merapikan selimut.

"Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lelah. Akhir-akhir ini dia bermain dengan Tao setiap hari."

Baekhyun bermonolog. Dia hanya memandang Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya tidak diperlukan lagi disini.

Setelah mencoba menenangkan diri di kamar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memilih untuk keluar kamar.

"Hei, Baekhyun…"

Baru saja Baekhyun menutup pintu, Tao mau mengajak ribut lagi.

"… tuangkan aku bir itu. Chanyeol hyung tidak dirumah, jadi tidak ada yang kau kerjakan."

Baekhyun mandang malas Tao. Ia beranjak pergi kedapur menggambil gelas bening dan menuangkan bir di gelas yang sudah ia letakkan di depan meja tempat Tao duduk.

"Kyungsoo lebih mudah didekati dari pada yang aku banyangkan. Bahkan dia percaya jika orang yang tidur dengan appa-nya hingga pagi akan menjadi eommanya."

Tao menyeringai senang. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah kegemarannya barunya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk memberi Kyungsoo pemahaman yang benar?" balas Baekhyun tenang.

"Aku benci jika kau bertingkahlaku seperti kau adalah ibunya. Aku tahu jika ini bukanlah sikapmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tak akan tertipu."

Baekhyun terkejut, ia mencoba bersikap normal.

"Kepribadianmu tajam dan itu sangat buruk." Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai tersulut.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan memandang Tao yang duduk disofa dengan tatapan malas.

"Apakah Victoria-sshi yang mengajarimu untuk bertingkah laku seperti itu?"

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang Victoria!"

Tao langsung berteriak marah ketika nama Victoria disebut.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut karena mendadak Tao memasang ekspresi serius dan gurat kemarahan yang mendominasi.

"A-apakah kamu mempunya _mother complex_?"

Mata sipit Tao melebar dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun.

"Tak apa-apa."

Pria ini menurut Baekhyun sangat aneh. Ekspresinya selalu tak terduga apalagi sekarang Tao sedang menatap aneh pada dirinya.

Baekhyun merasakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Grep!

Tao menarik tangan Baekhyun dan merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa tempatnya duduk. Dia menindih Baekhyun secara cepat hingga Baekhyun sulitan untuk melawan.

"Seberapa sering kau dan hyung melakukan sex? Perlihatkan padaku."

Tao perlahan membuka kancing kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jelas saja Baekhyun meronta tak terima dengan perlakuan Tao ini.

"Wow! Kissmark-nya keren."

Kurang ajarnya Tao bersiul setelah berhasil membuka semua kancing kemeja Baekhyun dan mengagumi karya kakaknya di tubuh Baekhyun.

Terlihat sekitar enam kissmark yang tercetak disekitar dada Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah digenggam erat oleh Tao menjadikannya sukar melawan.

"Tutup mulutmu! Manusia mesum!"

Melihat Baekhyun yang terus bergerak ingi melepaskan diri, Tao hanya tetap pada posisinya dan memandang laki-laki yang berada dibawah kukungannya ini dengan malas.

"Aku tidak ingin dipanggil mesum oleh seseorang yang lebih mesum dariku, bahkan kau melakukan sex dengan hyung setiap dua hari sekali."

Blush!

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merah padam. Darimana Tao bisa tahu itu?

Eh?

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dengan kurang ajarnya Tao mendekatkan kepalanya ke dadanya.

Menyadari Tao melepas genggaman tangannya, Baekhyun langsung memegang bahu Tao agar menjauhi dirinya.

Yang benar saja berani-beraninya Tao mencium dan menggigit dadanya!

Baekhyun sangat tak terima perlakuan ini. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mendorong tubuh Tao agar menjauh, tapi tenaga Tao begitu kuat tak sanggup Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aah!"

"Oh, kau merasakannya? Jadi selama itu pria lain, kau tak masalah? Apakah kau mengharapkan penisku memasuki lubangmu?"

Ini keterlaluan!

Wajah Tao yang terlihat begitu menghinanya dan perkataan kuangajarnya sungguh sangat keterlaluan.

"B-bukan begitu! Aku-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat dihalapalnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Dari samping tempat sofa, Chanyeol dengan angkuhnya meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mentap Baekhyun serta Tao dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Eh! Itu-"

"Hyung lihatlah! Baekhyun bergairah dengan lelaki manapun!"

Berani-beraninya Tao memotong penjelasan Baekhyun dan memfitnyahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakana!?"

Sungguh, tatapan Chanyeol saat ini sangat tajam dan menakutkan. Tapi, Tao sepertinya tak sadar atau malah mengabaikan itu. Dia malah menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan dengan riang berkata jika dia akan masuk kekamarnya.

Ketika pintu kamar Tao tertutup, Chanyeol mulai menanyakan situasi tadi kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baek?"

Chanyeol berusaha bersabar ketika berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Huh… dia selalu saja bercanda, Chan."

Baekhyun dengan santai merapikan celananya yang sempat terbuka tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berusaha meredamkan kemarahannya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terlalu santai untuk situasi tadi membuat emosi Chanyeol kembali memuncak dengan cepat

"Kau berkata sambil membenarkan celanamu dan kau bilang itu baik-baik saja?" datar Chanyeol.

"Ada apa denganmu! Apa kau meragukanmu? Aku sudah bilang padamu jika tak terjadi apapun!"

Jalas saja Baekhyun juga ikut tersulut emosi.

Deg!

Chanyeol mendadak kaku melihat sesuatu yang asing.

Sret!

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan membuka kembali kemeja Baekhyun.

"I-ini …"

Dia konsentrasi mengamati ada sesuatu yang lain.

"… Aku tak memberimu kissmark disini!"

Chanyeol langsung berteriak melihat ada kissmark baru di dada Baekhyun.

"Dia membuat ini secara bercanda, Chan!"

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu jika Tao tadi tidak serius membuat kissmark di dadanya dan dia kesal jika Chanyeol tak percaya padanya.

"Kau membiarkannya melakukannya hal seperti ini, kau anggap bercanda? Apakah kau tak masalah jika melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain?"

"Apa yang kau katakana?! Itu bukan seperti aku yang merayunya!"

Jelas saja Baekhyun tak terima. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi sungguh sangat menghinanya. Baekhyun tak masalah jika Tao yang menghinanya, tapi kali ini yang mengucapkan kalimat tercela itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Deg!

Baekhyun terkejut Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya.

"Siapa yang tahu.. tapi itu tak masalah jika aku akan membuktikannya."

Setelah berbisik kata biadab itu, tangan Chanyeol langsung meremas pantat Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Hentikan! Aku sudah bilang jika tak seperti itu!"

Mengapa Chanyeol tak mempercayainya?

Chanyeol tak menanggapi permintaan Baekhyun. Pria itu mendorong jatuh kekuatan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tak mampu melawan. Mengapa dirinya selemah ini.

"Unghh… aahh!"

Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya dan langsung membuat Baekhyun telanjang bulat. Dengan kasar Chanyeol memasukan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergerak kasar dan tanpa foreplay terus menghentakan pinggulnya agar penisnya masuk kedalam titik Baekhyun yang paling terdalam.

"C-chan ti..dak ahh!"

Ini rumit!

Baekhyun benci jika diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau adalah milikku! Jika laki-laki lain memasukimu.. aku tak akan memaafkannya!"

Keringat terus bercucuran dari dahi Chanyeol. Tanpa ampun Chanyeol terus saja menusuk lubang Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

Walaupun Chanyeol melakukan hal buruk pada tubuhnya, hentakan Chanyeol masuk kedalam dirinya selalu Baekhyun rasakan. Tapi Baekhyun akan menikmatinya, asal itu dengan Chanyeol… kekasinya.

.

-oOo-

.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi antara kau dan Tao. Maaf aku meragukanmu, Baek."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan sesi bercinta mendadak mereka. Chanyeol menyesali berbuatannya.

"Meskipun aku sudah bilang tadi… mengapa kau tak percaya?"

Baekhyun menudukkan kepala, dia tak bisa menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku menyesal, Baek. A-aku hilang kendali-"

"Daridapa kau percaya orang asing sepertiku, kau lebih percaya pada Tao dimana dia adalah adik kandungmu." Dengan lemas Baekhyun mengatakannya.

"Apa yang kau katakana bodoh! Tentu saja kau sangat berarti untukku, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol balas tak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyu. Baekhyun adalah pacarnya, tentu saja dia sangat penting bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya. Kau sudah terlatih berbicara seperti itu untuk menggoda orang dimasa lalumu."

"Baek.. mengapa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"A-aku selalu mempercayaimu, Chanyeol. Kau yang tak mempercayaiku, tapi kau menyuruhku untuk mempercayaimu!.."

Habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun. Dia berteriak keras menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"… Aku bukanlah seorang wanita dan… kita… pasangan lelaki tak mungkin menikah! Kau selalu berkata jika semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku membenci diriku sendiri yang terus saja mempercayai kalimat itu…"

Chanyeol tercekat melihat Baekhyun pasrah tentang keadaan ini.

"… tapi aku tidak akan mempercayainya lagi! Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Katakan sesuatu padaku!"

Kini Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

Ini adalah hubungan serius yang pertama dia jalani. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Melihat Chanyeol malah menolak tatapan matanya, hati Baekhyun sungguh sakit.

 _Mengapa Chanyeo?_

 _Mengapa kau tak megatakan apapun?_

Sungguh Baekhyun tak paham keadaan ini. Mengapa dia yang selalu merasa menjadi pihak yang tersakiti?

"Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol berusaha mulai berbicara, tapi pandangan matanya masih terarah ke hal lain.

Baekhyun menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan ucapan yang akan Chanyeol keluarkan.

"… mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tidak bertemu untuk beberapa hari."

Deg!

Apa-apaan ini?

Baekhyun ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

.

 **TBC**

.

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

 **Cuap-cuap Author**

Hai hai^^~

Tao nyebelin banget ya?

Jangan terlalu benci Tao, malah jadi cinta lho kkk~

Chap depan bakal kedatangan tokoh baru fufufu~ ayo nebak siapa dia?

Makasih udah setia menunggu ff ini.

Sebenarnya agak down karena komennya semakin sedikit dari chapter ke chapter dan malah follower-nya lebih banyak daripada komennya w… komennya dari chap 1 menurun drastic hiks… Penulisanku tambah ngebosenin ya? ngasih komen cuma 'next' aja gapapa kok, itu tandanya reader-nim g sabar nunggu chap depan #pede

Ayo kasih saran aku biar penulisanku g ngebosenin lagi~ #bow

Btw, selain lanjutin ff ini, aku juga baru proses nulis ff kaisoo. Aku usahakan rabu besok akan aku post. Mohon dukungannya (0/\0) untuk meramaikan anniversary KAISOO bulan depan.

 **See u soon reader-nim~**

 **.**

 **Thanks for review:**

Tata – Guest – Minnion – bluebble – exindira - chanbaek perfect - CussonsBaekby - yechan77 - Oh Grace - diajunie61 - Kamira Fujika - munakyumin137 - SeiraCBHS


	5. Chapter 5

.

-CHANBAEK AREA'S-

.

 **Independent Boy**

.

.

Remake and translate from **_Homosexual Happy Wedding - Fujisaki Kou_**

Not 100% story from that manga. I edit it with my own words for easy to understanding and I also add some new character here.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

~happy reading~

.

-oOo-

.

Ring Ring Ring!

"Ya? Dengan kediaman Park."

Dengan wajah mengantuk, Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang gagang telepon sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengucek kelopak matanya yang enggan terbuka.

" _Kyungsoo, ini Appa."_

"Eh? Appa sudah pergi kerja?"

Mengetahui si penelpon adalah ayahnya, Kyungsoo langsung bersemangat menjawab. Ini masih pukul 7 pagi dan tanpa ia ketahui ayahnya sudah tak ada dirumah.

" _Iya, Appa tidak akan pulang kerumah selama beberapa hari_ _, t_ _api bilang pada Baekhyun untuk tetap menginap_ _saja_ _dan menjagamu dirumah, ya?"_

"Eh? Baekie Eomma menginap?"

" _Iya, jadi Kyungie tak akan sendirian dirumah."_

"Yey! Kyung senang Baek Eomma menginap~!"

" _Hmm… Appa juga senang. Apakah Tao disana?"_

"Samchon?"

Grep!

Tao tiba-tiba langsung merebut gagang telepon dari Kyungsoo.

"Dihari yang masih pagi kau sudah sangat berisik, hyung. Apakah kau bertarung besar kemarin?"

Dibalik tubuh Tao yang serius bertelepon dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menari gembira, dia sangat senang jika Baekhyun menginap. Jadi ia tak akan punya teman main.

Dan dari seberang telepon, Chanyeol berada di kamar sebuah hotel mewah. Dia sudah rapi mengenakan pakaian formal.

Chanyeol berangkat dari rumah pagi-pagi tanpa memberitahu salah seorangpun dirumah. Makanya dia sekarang menyempatkan telepon sesampainya dia dihotel.

"Ini lebih dari kata serius."

" _Huh? Kalian putus?"_

Chanyeol mendesis mendengar celetukan asal dari Tao. Bibir adiknya itu benar-benar tak bisa dijaga.

"Kita hanya tak akan betemu selama beberapa waktu dekat ini."

" _Bukankah itu sama saja? Mengapa hyung_ _malah_ _pergi dari rumah?"_

"Karena aku tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, lebih baik aku yang pergi dari rumah. Baekhyun lebih bisa menjaga rumah daripada aku. Disamping aku tak bisa melepasnya jauh dari Kyungsoo."

" _Haruskah seperti itu_?"

"Ya, aku perlu menenangkan diri dan itu membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir sendirian. Tao, kau membuat kekacauan ini."

"Ya..ya…"

Click

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Tao, Chanyeol langsung memutuskan telepon. Berbicara dengan Tao hanya membuat emosinya meningkat saja.

Di seberang, Tao mengendus kesal.

"Pasangan Gay aneh." Celetuknya.

.

-oOo-

.

Diwaktu yang sama dalam tempat berbeda. Baekhyun tiduran diatas kasur kamar Chanyeol.

Terbesit rasa tidak rela jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan secepat ini berakhir. Aroma Chanyeol masih terasa di bantal yang ia tiduri. Matanya terpejam menikmati –mungkin- saat-saat terakhirnya terlelap di tempat tidur –mantan- kekasihnya.

Mengapa mencari kebahagian untuk dirinya sendiri sangat sulit? Apakah Baekhyun tak pantas bahagia? Dimana lagi ia harus mengharap kebahagiaan agar bermuara untuk dirinya? Seolah semua yang Baekhyun kerjakan semua ini sia-sia. Kembali jadi nol, atau malah kurang dari bilangan itu karena hatinya sudah tak utuh.

Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk bantal yang beraroma orang yang masih sangat ia cintai. Mencoba setidaknyan mencari energi untuk bertahan.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan menengok masuk kamar.

"Eomma~ Baekie… Baekie~"

Dengan semangat pagi ceria Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang dan berusaha naik ke atas ranjang. Belum sampai ia berhasil naik, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat.

"Baekie hyung kenapa?"

Kayungsoo yang berada dipelukan Baekhyun saat ini memandangnya khawatir. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo… kau sangat mirip denganku ketika aku seusia denganmu." Lirih Baekhyun. Dia menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie dan Kyungie mirip?"

Tanda tanya penuh dikepala Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu maksud orang yang sudah ia anggap ibunya ini.

"Iya." Balas baekhyun dengan senyum kecil.

Baekhyun langsung mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan tawa ceria. Dia sangat senang dipeluk oleh Baekhyun. Rasanya nyaman.

Kyungsoo adalah anak kecil yang menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja sepanjang waktu, tak pernah egois dan anak kecil yang kuat. Baekhyun tak ingin Kyungsoo menjadi dewasa dan akan sepertinya. Baekhyun ingin setidaknya Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang yang mudah meraih kebahagiaan tanpa mempunyai beban.

.

-oOo-

.

Suasana mencekam sedang terjadi di ruang Presdir Park. Sudah lama Chanyeol tak menginjakkan kakinya di gedung kantor yang megah ini, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatnya canggung. Kini kedua pria sedarah berbeda generasi itu berhadapan, tapi tak memancarkan rasa kehangatan sebuah rasa kerinduan dalam keluarga. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu menatap tajam.

"Ini sebuah kejutan… karena jarang sekali melihat kau mengunjungiku. Apa kabarmu?" Sapa Persdir Park. Anaknya itu tak punya sopan santun sama sekali, sudah lama tak memberi kabar tapi hari ini datang-datang main nyelonong masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa ketuk pintu sekalipun.

Sapaan Presdir Park sama sekali tak membuat Chanyeol tersentuh. Dengan angkuh pria yang lebih muda itu berdiri di hadapan meja kerja ayahnya.

"Kau tak perlu mendengar penjelasan kabar dariku, tapi kau malah sering memata-mataiku kan?"

"Ya. Karena kau tak pernah memberi kabar, aku menyuruh anak buahku mengikutimu akhir-akhir ini. Aku lihat untuk pertama kalinya kau berhubungan dengan seseorang lagi. Ku lihat dia seorang laki-laki yang selalu berada disekitarmu."

"Apakah itu mengganggu? Itu bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol langsung memberi tatapan tajam kepada ayahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mampu melawanmu? Jika aku menentangmu, kau akan membunuhku."

"Sepertinya kau paham dengan baik." Balas Chanyeol dengan mata menusuk. Dia tak suka jika kehidupannya diusik sekalipun itu ayahnya. Dia sudah dewasa, sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri, dia tak butuh campur tangan dari orang lain.

"Sisi burukmu muncul… kau sangat berbahaya, sikap kasarmu itu aku sudah hapal. Jika aku tidak berhati-hati, kau mungkin akan menghancurkan perusahaan ini."

Ayah Chanyeol sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Sekali bertindak menentang Chanyeol, habislah dia.

"Baiklah kalau kau mengerti. Lalu, tolong berhati-hatilah dan jangan campuri urusanku."

"Aku tak akan mengurusi apapun tentang dirimu asal kau dapat menjaga amarahmu."

"Baiklah… Kemudian, apa maksudmu tentang perjodohan konyol itu?"

"Kau bicara soal apa?"

Presdir Park nampak terkejut tentang topik baru yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh! Kau mengirim Tao untuk menggangguku, bukankah begitu?" aura kelam terpancar lagi di sekitar Chanyeol. Amarahnya meningkat katika ia teringat perbuatan Tao kemarin.

Ekspresi Presdir Park kembali tenang menyadari pokok persoalan. Sepertinya ada salah paham disini.

"Tidak ada yang pernah membahas tentang perjodohan denganmu. Yang ada, aku pernah memberi calon perjodohan untuk Tao."

Apa?

"Apa maksudmu!?"

Chanyeol berteriak, marah. Ini masalah serius yang menyangkut hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, mengapa ayahnya ini tenang-tenang saja!

"Ini adalah caranya agar Victoria tak jadi pergi. Katanya, ini adalah keputusan terakhir yang akan dia ambil. Victoria mengingikan Tao cepat menikah sebelum dia pergi. Yifan sepertinya juga sudah angkat tangan menghadapi Tao." Terang Presdir Park penuh kehati-hatian.

Amarah Chanyeol semakin memuncak. Mengapa Tao bisa-bisanya menjadikah hubungan asmaranya sebagai mainan!

Apa yang sebenarnya yang dipikirkan bocah itu!

Chanyeol harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini ketika dia kembali kerumah.

.

-oOo-

.

"Kyungie~ Apakah kau tidak ingin menonton Pororo bersamaku? Hei.. kau tak enak badan ya?"

Tao membujuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk diam tak melakukan apapun. Raut bocah manis nan bulat itu berkerut kesal. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan ini membuat Tao sedikit khawatir.

"Karena Baekkie hyung murung, Kyungie juga ikut-ikutan. Baekkie hyung sama sekali tak tersenyum dari tadi pagi." Ungkap Kyungsoo mulai bicara dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah?..."

Tao menatap malas kearah Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan piring dengan tak punya energi.

"… Bukankah dia memang seperti itu sejak awal? Dia terus saja melakukan pekerjaan rumah sejak Chanyeol hyung tak dirumah selama tiga hari ini. Meskipun hyung tak akan pulang, Baekhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja. Diakan memang laki-laki yang dingin."

"Kau salah! Baekkie hyung sangat baik!"

Kyungsoo tak terima seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri di hina seperti ini. Walaupun dia masih kecil, tentu saja secara garis besar ia tahu maksud dari kata-kata Tao yang menjelek-jelekan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak terima itu.

"Hei Kyungkyung~ aku kan juga baik." Ucap Tao santai sambil menusuk pipinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya seolah hal itu menggemaskan.

"Itu berbeda… Baekkie hyung… dia selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pernah orang lain katakan…" Kyungsoo mengingat masa-masa awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lah orang pertama yang berbaikhati selalu meruti keinginanya. Dia selalu memenuhi keinginan. Menghujaninya dengan perasaan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia bayangkan dan tak pernah ia terima bahkan dari ayahnya sendiri. Sosok Baekhyun seperti menjadi garam, bumbu pelengkap masakan sebuah keluarga yang hangat. Tanpa senyum Baekhyun, Kyungsoo merasa ada yang mengganjal apalagi ayahnya sedang tak ada dirumah.

Hening

Kyungsoo tambah murung. Ini membuat Tao semakin kesal.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun! Bicaralah pada Kyungsoo jika kau baik-baik saja!"

Tao langsung membuang amarahnya kepada Baekhyun. Tapi itu dibalas dengan lirikan tajam nan dingin dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepdanya." Ujarnya santai dan berlalu pergi dari dapur ke ruang tamu.

"Lihat! Tingkahmu sangat berbeda! Itu mencurigakan!..." teriak Tao memancing emosi Baekhyun.

".. kau bersikap dingin setelah diputuskan Chanyeol hyung, ya? Itu aneh. Pada akhirnya, hubungan sesama jenis hanyalah nafsu sesaat."

Deg!

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun termenung, tapi kesadarannya cepat kembali melihat Tao yang masih memancarkan aura kemarahan.

"Seseorang sepertimu, tanpa tahu rasa kasih sayang… Bagaimana kau akan mengerti akan perasaan yang aku rasakan?"

Baekhyun berusa tidak bertindak terlalu kasar.

"Benar… aku tidak mengerti…" Tao langsung memberi tatapan tajamnya, "… aku tak paham tentang 'sisa' yang selalu terberiak kesenangan ketika lubangnya dimasuki."

" _What the_ -"

"Bukankah kau itu sisa! Hah? Cepat pergi dan cari seseorang yang lain yang dengan senang hati akan memasuki lubangmu!"

"A-aku bukan sisa!"

Bugh!

Baekhyun memberi sebuah pukulan dan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Tao, bahkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam membisu pun terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau pintar untuk menghindar." Ucap Baekhyun sakratis.

"Ini sangatlah sembrono, kau memukul orang yang sudah bersabuk hitam." Tao menarik sudut bibirnya seolah mengejek Baekhyun yang berbadan lebih kecil daripada dirinya.

"Setidaknya aku tak akan bermurah hati lagi padamu." Balas Baekhyun menyeringai. Jangn lupakan dulu Baekhyu pernah kerja di club malam sebagai pelayan, berkelahi adalah bakat alaminya jika ada pelanggan yang sembrono.

"Berikan aku pukulan yang kau punya!" Tao memancing amarah Baekhyun lebih dan lebih.

Bugh!

"Ugh!"

Tao terkejut. Gerakan Baekhyun sangat cepat dan tak terduga berhasil memukul perutnya.

"Walaupun kau mempunyai sabuk hitam, itu tak akan berarti apapun jika kau tak pernah bertarung sungguhan."

Tao tak menyangka Baekhyun setangguh ini. Baekhyun yang menurutnya punya pengalaman, kali ini Tao tak akan segan-segan lagi akan menghajarnya.

Berkali-kali Tao mencoba memukul Baekhyun tapi tak berhasil, Baekhyun selalu lihai menghindari setiap serangan yang Tao berikan.

"Sepertinya Victoria tidak mendidikmu dengan benar."

Pancing Baekhyun, nampaknya Baekhyun tak main-main dengan perkara ini.

"Jangan bicara… buruk tentang Victoria!"

Berhasil!

Baekhyun berhasil memancing amarah Tao. Baekhyun sedikit berseringai menyadari gerakan Tao kali ini bergitu penuh amarah dan sangat mudah untuk dihindari.

"Jangan bertengkar!"

Eh?

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari kearah mereka. Langsung saja Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo agar tak terkena serangan Tao.

Duag!

Bruk!

Mata sipit Tao terbuka lebar, terkejut. Tubuhnya langsung kaku manatap Baekhyun.

Ya, Kyungsoo tak terkena pukulan Tao. Tapi sayangnya kepala Baekhyun telak terkena serangan itu.

"Baekkie! Baekkie! Eommaaa!"

Kyungsoo menangis kencang ketika Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

.

-oOo-

.

Chanyeol memasang senyum ceria ketika ia keluar dari sebuah toko. Ditangannya sudah ada sebuah hadiah istimewa untuh seseorang yang ia cintai. Ketika ia sudah masuk ke mobilnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Ring Ring Ring!

Langsng saja ia jawab panggilan itu.

"Halo? …Eh? Tao"

"…."

"Aku akan pulang hari ini, aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan untukmu."

"…."

"Eh?! Baekhyun apa?!"

.

-oOo-

.

Brak!

"Baekhyun!"

Pintu kamar rawat inap Bakhyun di rumah sakit terbuka lebar memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang terengah-engah.

"Ah!... C-chanyeol."

Baekhyun terkejut menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang berada dihadapanya. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena keadaan Baekhyun tak seburuk apa yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Baekhyun bisa duduk di ranjang rumah sakit dengan dahinya yang terbalut perban.

"Tao! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!..."

Amarah Chanyeol langsung memuncak menyadari keberadaan Tao. Tapi wajah Tao tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah atau menyesal. Dia hanya memasang wajah cuek khasnya.

"… Pejodohan itu disiapkan oleh Victoria untukmu. Jika kau tak menyukainya, mengapa kau tak berterusterang dari awal?"

Eh?

Baekhyun terkejut akan penjelasan Chanyeol. Dilubuk hatinya ia merasa lega karena bukan Chanyeol yang dijodohkan.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah mengungkapkannya kepada Victoria, lalu Victoria menolak untuk menemuiku lagi dan Yifan juga menjauhiku."

"Yifan adik Victoria, jelas saja dia menjauhimu karena kau tak sopan dengan noona-nya. Ini sangat mengganggu yang tiba-tiba kau datang kerumahku. Pergilah menemui Victoria meski kau tak ingin juga, tolong pulanglah kerumahmu dan selesaikan urusanmu dengan Yifan!" terang Chanyeol memberi nasihat untuk adiknya yang bandel.

"Jika dia tak bisa dihubungi, dimana aku harus kembali? Katakan padaku…"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Eh?"

Ekspresi Tao langsung terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing bagi pendengaranya. Ada semburat rona merah dipipi pria tan itu.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian formal mengagetkan semua penghuni kamar inap Baekhyun kecuali Chanyeol. Tatanan rambut pirangnya yang masih rapi padahal sudah sore hari, pakaian jas bermerk menunjukkan dimana golongan kelasnya, pria tampan yang berhasil membuat Tao si galak menona, Wu Yifan.

"Aku mengharap Tao akan baik-baik saja begitu aku pergi tapi pada akhirnya semua tak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Jika kau dapat mengurangi sifat sombongmu, aku akan meminta Victoria agar mengizinkan kita bersama. Ayo kita pulang, Tao?"

"B-bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu saja memaafkanmu? Aku tak akan bersikap sombong jika kau juga mengurangi sifat dinginmu. Setelah lama aku menanggung amarah, tapi kini kau mendadak berani nampak dihadapanku…" elak Tao, tapi kemudian dia berhasil mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, "… Jangan sekali-kali kau pergi lagi!"

"Baik…" Yifan dengan senang hati menuruti perintah Tao dan sekarang tahap penyelesaiannya, "… Chanyeol-sshi, aku menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku akan membawa Tao pulang kerumah bersamaku sekarang."

Tentu saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati memberi restu.

Pemandangan itu telak membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mulai bertanya-tanya. Jadi yang menjadi permasalahan disini itu hubungan Tao dan pria pirang tadi?

"Baekhyun… maafkan aku."

Tanpa terduga, sebelum hilang dibalik pintu Tao menunjukkan raut menyesal dan berlalu pergi dalam rangkulan Yifan. Yah setidaknya satu permasalahan selesai.

"Akhirnya si pengganggu sudah pergi."

Chanyeol berucap setelah pintu tertutup.

Ekspresi Baekhyun menjadi murung. Masih kental dalam ingatannya setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan malam itu. Mengapa sekarang dia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

"Untuk saat ini, tak ada apapun yang dapat kita bicarakan."

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi dengarkan aku sebentar, Baekhyun-ah. Tao adalah anak tak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatan yang ada untuk mengganggu orang… dan dia memberikan sebuah masalah yang menyebalkan pada hubungan kita. Semuanya sudah berakhir, aku ikut menyesali perbuatan Tao yang membuatmu hingga masuk rumah sakit. Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu… semua sudah jelas. Aku akan pulang kembali kerumah."

Apa?

Semudah itu?

Baekhyun terkejut tapi tak lama kemudia ia memejamkan matanya erat menahan rasa sakit di hati yang tiba-tiba datang. Genggaman tangannya mengerat meremas selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi kakinya.

"Ya… baiklah… jadi… semua tugas yang aku lakukan juga sudahberakhir…" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya kelak tanpa Park Chanyeol, "… terima kasih… untuk semuanya. Aku senang… bersama denganmu-"

"B-baekhyun? Apa yang kau katakan?" dengan cepat Chanyeol menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun yang membuat perasaannya tak nyaman.

"Kita sudah putus… aku sedang mengucapkan kata perpisahan."

Baekhyun berusaha menjaga matanya agar tak setetes air matapun jatuh. Dia harus tegar. Dia tak mau dipermainkan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya sudah terlalu sering merasakan sakit dan ditinggal. Orangtuanya meninggalkan dia, kini Chanyeol. Mungkin tak ada orang lain lagi yang betah bersama dengannya.

Jelas saja Chanyeol tercengang dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Siapa yang putus, Baek?"

Chanyeol gelisah, debar jantungnya memompa tak normal.

"Kau dan aku." Lirih Baekhyun tak sanggup menatap mata Chanyeol.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang seketika.

"Siapa yang memutuskan itu, Baek!?"

Chanyeol berteriak tak terima. Kapan kata putus itu terucap?

"Jangan egois! Apakah kau ingin mempekerjakanku sampai kau tak butuh aku lagi dan kemudian membuangku begitu saja, hah?!" balas Baekhyun ikut berteriak. Meskipun Baekhyun –sangat- mencintai Chanyeol, tapi hatinya tak akan kuat jika selalu diijak-ijak diberi harapan palsu.

"Bukan seperti itu, Baek! Aku membutuhkanmu!"

Chanyeol menurunkan nada suaranya, berusaha membuat Baekhyun mengerti akan perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin ketika Baekhyun masih menjadi kekasihnya, ia masih menganggap lelaki yang ia cintai itu sebagai pembantunya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun beranggapan seperti itu?

"Kau berusaha membohongiku lagi."

"Baek-"

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Kau yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Kau yang selalu bisa membuatku selalu merasa aman. Kau yang mengizinkankku masuk kedalamm kehangatan keluarga kecilmu. Tapi kau juga yang mengharap kita tak akan bertemu lagi… dan kau pergi!"

Dia sudah lelah selama ini. Sudah cukup banyak ia disakiti karena terlalu berharap, kini tak akan sanggup ia mampu mengharap lagi.

"I-itu… bukan itu maksudku, Baek. Aku hanya ingin memikirkan sesuatu sendiri."

"Lihat… kau tak berpikir tentang semuanya sendiri, jika kita sepasang kekasih… alangkah baiknya kita saling berbagi dan jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing, Yeol. Aku… setiap hari… aku tak pernah… ingin terpisah denganmu…" jemari Baekhyun gemetar. Dia berusaha menahan air mata, "… tapi hiks… kau yang pergi! Kau yang membuangku! Hiks" tapi ia sudah tak sanggup. Ia berteriah membuang semua perasaan yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun sudah tak sanggu menahannya. Air mata mengucur deras membasahi pipinya, menangis sesenggukan.

Chanyeol tak mampu berucap. Lidahnya begitu kelu untuk digerakkan. Matanya tak sanggup lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang sudah berlinangan air mata dipipinya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan semua.

"A-aku.. hiks selalu sendiri… hiks k-kau… meninggalkanku sendiri hiks… bukankah begitu?" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, tanganya sibuk menutupi wajahnya dan mengusap air matanya.

Grep!

"Baekhyun…"

Dengan kehangatan, Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun. Ia sudah tahu semua kisah Baekhyun dimasalalu, bodohnya dia yang membuat Baekhyun terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. Kejamnya dia membuat Baekhyun tersakiti lagi. Jahatnya ia yang membuat lelaki yang ia kasihi menanggung derita yang selalu ia bawa sendiri.

"… maafkan aku… semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

"Pembohong… hiks aku sudah lelah dengan segala janjimu. Aku tak menginginkan janjimu." Lirih Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Tangannya segera dengan lembut menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mencium setiap sudut wajah lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jangan menangis, Baek."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha merasakan kasih sayang yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Begitu tulus yang tak ayal membuat Baekhyun kembali terperosok dalam genangan cinta yang Chanyeol salurkan.

"Aku menyadari jika kau itu sebenarnya rapuh, Baek… tapi, aku salah… selalu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Sepertinya itu akan jauh lebih baik untuk memperlihatkannya secara langsung, Baek… bentuk dari perasaanku…"

Sret!

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya, Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih mengecup jarinya. Jari yang tiba-tiba tersemat cincin yang barusan Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol mendudukan didirnya di ranjang. Dengan senyum bahagia dia tetap menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"… sebuah cincin pernikahan… penuh dengan semua yang aku rasakan kepadamu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut memandang Baekhyun. Rasa cinta yang bergitu dalam dapat Baekhyun rasakan dalam pancaran mata itu.

"Eh?!"

Baekhyun belum bisa berucap. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan dan mendebarkan. Pandangan mata yang awalnya terpaku pada cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya kini teralih pada selembar kertas yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Ini tentang masalah untuk pasangan laki-laki seperti kita, tapi aku sudah menyelesaikankan segalanya mengenai pernikahan kita. Semua ini kurang persetujuan darimu, Baek. Jika kau tak keberatan, maukah kau menjadi bagian dari keluargaku? Menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Sebuah rengkuhan lagi ia terima dari Chanyeol. Pelukan yang penuh menjanjikan subuah kebahagiaan abadi, membuat Baekhyun penuh haru. Tangan Baekhyun terulur menyambut pelukan dari Chanyeo, calon suaminya.

"Ya… aku mau, Yeol."

Meraka mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukanya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan merengkuh dagu Baekhyun. Dengan lembut ia melumat bibir Baekhyun yang ia rindukan.

"Nng..ah!"

Baekhyun mendesah ketika lidah Chanyeol berhasil masuk rongga bibirnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit menyalurkan sebuah keinginan yang lebih.

"Kita tak boleh melakukan lebih dari ini, Chan." Baekhyun menutup bibir dengan telapak tangannya imut. Sepertinya sifat dasarnya sudah kembali.

"Tak apa, Baek. Tak ada seorangpun yang melihat kita…" Si mesum Park sepertinya juga ikut kembali, tapi sayang keinginannya tak terkabul.

"Hei… hei…"

Ada sebuah suara yang mengganggu mereka. Jelas saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membeku seketika.

Baekhyun lupa jika sedari tadi Kyungsoo tidur di sampingnya. Sejak kapan ia bangun? Apakah dia mendengar perdebatannya tadi dengan Chanyeol?

"Eomma~ Apakah Baekkie Eomma akan tinggal bersama kami? Baekkie Eomma akan tinggal setiap hari?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan bocah ini. Mengapa dia sangat menggemaskan. Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan ketika kedua matanya berbinar-binar mengharapkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya terkabul.

"Ya." Senyum tulus Baekhyun berikan kepada Kyungsoo.

Ekspresi bahagia langsung tergambar jelas di raut bulat Kyungsoo. Dia sangat senang dengan ini semua. Ini berarti ia tak akan pernah sendirian lagi –kecuali jika Chanyeol mempunyai urusan ehem dengan Baekhyun.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang lompat-lompat diranjang dengan gembira, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberi tatapan penuh kelegaan dan ikut senang.

Seperti angin musim semi yang lembut berayun menyapa, mereka sudah menjadi semuah keluarga yang nyata.

.

-oOo-

.

 **END**

.

-oOo-

.

-oOo-

-oOo-

.

 **Thanks for:**

 **yuni sembeb - baekkieyeols - SeiraCBHS - yechan77 - jisun jung - Guest - sparklingCHAN - herocuteizumi - CBYH - parkyou - Real Pcy539 - Oh Grace - Guest - AeriBee - BabyLuSsan - BLUEFIRE0805 - CBKSlove - Guest - CBKSlove - Istiqomah813 - exindira - Spcy61 - Guest - biezzle - cucunyachanbaek - CussonsBaekby - neli amelia - jengkyeol - bluebble - ParkHyun614 - lee sunri hyun - rebaem042 - Light-B**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Author:**

Hai readernim~

Kaget mendadak udah ending aja? Sama aku juga!

#plak

Update-nya lama ya? Kkk mianhae -/\\-)

Sempet drop akibat something piiiip tapi kembali greget lihat NG ChanBaekHo yang di Gayo walo Cuma semenit tak apalah~ ҉(‾▿‾҉)(҉‾▿‾)҉

Ga nyangka selesai juga #lega… tugasnya gantian nyelesaian remake-nya KaiSoo, yang berkenan membaca remake Kaisoo silakan mampir di _**How to Tell a Few Words of Love**_ #sebarbrosur xD

Aku tahu remake-an ini jauh dari kata apalagi aku ga dapet izin dari yang buat manga pula #PLAK hahaha, tapi aku senang kalian memberi riview yang positif dan membuatku selalu dan selalu tak lupa melanjutkan remake ini^^ jika kalian masih mengharap ff Independent Boy ini, sebernarnya masih ada sequel. Tapi aku ragu jika kalian bosan dengan tulisanku #sembunyi

Setiap aku mengetik adegan hurt, aku galau kalian akan dapat feel atau tidak. Aku selalu bangga pada author yang bisa bikin story ampe yang baca nangis kejer kkk Jjang!

Aku ada next project remake story CHANBAEK lagi, tapi voting ya~

Suka tema yang ' **School life'** atau ' **Butler'** hayooo~

 **Akhir kata~ terima kasih sudah membaca, mengikuti dan memfavorit FF** _ **Independent Boy**_ **. Aku minta maaf jika masih banyak typo di ff yang aku tulis. Aku harap reader berkenan meninggalkan jejak walaupun hanya satu kata, buka muluk review tapi bagi author baru di ffn seperti saya itu bisa menjadi penyemangat untuk stay disini ^^**

 **\\(^0^) Selamat berakhir pekan (^0^)/  
**


	6. Sequel

.

-CHANBAEK AREA'S-

.

 **Independent Boy**

 **Sequel**

.

.

Remake and translate from **_Homosexual Happy Wedding - Fujisaki Kou_**

.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

~happy reading~

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi berhasil membangunkan sosok pria bertubuh jangkung yang berprosefi sebagai Profesor terkenal dari tidur lelapnya, Park Chanyeol. Sudah berjalan satu bulan usia pernikahannya. Jika ini terjadi pada pasangan umumnya, mereka masih dalam periode manis manja penuh kemesraan pengantin baru yang membangun rumah tangga bersama, tapi Chanyeol menghela napas. Tubuh kekar terlajangnya hanya tertutupi selembar selimut itu menghela napas tanpa ada rasa semangat menyambut pagi datang. Terang saja, dia bangun pagi tapi 'istri'-nya tak berada di sisinya menyambut pagi bersama. Pria itu hanya memandang datar ranjangnya yang kosong.

Kehidupan pernikahan Chanyeol memang berbeda dengan suasana pengantin baru pada pasangan umumnya. Walaupun begitu keluarganya sudah lengkap, dengan mempunyai seorang anak dan 'istri' yang menggemaskan.

 _Duk Duk Duk_

"Kyungsoo, tunggu! Dasar kau anak bandel! Berhenti dan cepat kenakan celanamu!"

Begitu Chanyeol selesai mengenakan piyamanya dan membuka pintu kamar, ia menghela napas lagi. Dia sudah bosan melihat pemandangan pagi yang selalu seperti ini.

Kyungsoo tertawa ceria tanpa dosa berlarian mengelilingi ruang tamu tanpa mengenakan celana, lihat saja burung mungilnya bergelantungan kesana-kemari mengikuti pergerakan larinya, dan 'istri'-nya berteriak menasehati anak bandelnya ikut berlarian mengejar bocah itu. Chanyeol dengan lesu mendudukan dirinya di lantai yang berkarpet, pusing melihat anak dan Baekhyun berlarian saling mengejar kesana-kemari.

"Hup!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo dan langsung memakaikan celana sembari memberi nasihat.

"Ketika Kyungie selesai buang air besar, jangan langsung pergi, aku kesusahan memakaikan celana, mengerti?"

"Okay"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan semangat menjawab. Anak itu memang sangat semangat menanggapi sesuatu. Chanyeol yang memeperhatikan mereka hanya mampu menggelang-gelengkan kepala dan menikmati kesendiriannya. Melihat keadaan yang tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya, Chanyeol beranjak kembali ke kamar bersiap-siap pergi kerja.

.

oOo

.

"Waaah~ bekalnya sepertinya sangat lezat!"

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar, bibir heart-lips-nya terbuka lebar tersenyum merekah ketika Baekhyun memperlihatkannya kotak bekalnya terisi penuh makanan yang banyak dan beraroma harum.

"Tentu saja! Membuatnya saja membutuhkan waktu selama satu jam lebih. Bekal ini pasti lezat!"

Bagi Baekhyun, di usia seperti Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan gizi yang banyak untuk pertumbuhan. Apalagi untuk program diet Kyungsoo, dia mengkreasi berbagai sayuran dalam bentuk yang lucu agar Kyungsoo tertarik untuk memakannya. Baekhyun sudah menjadi sosok ibu yang sempurna.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang setuju dengan hal ini, Chanyeol. Pria itu senang dengan perhatian Baekhyun terhadap anaknya, tapi dia sedikit lesu karena setiap pagi Baekhyun hanya mengurusi Kyungsoo dan tidak membantunya untuk persiapan mengajar. Chanyeol merasa iri.

"Baek, aku akan berangkat!"

Serunya ketika telah selesai mengenakan sepatu.

Baekhyun mendatangi Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo mengikuti. Setidaknya Baekhyun turut mengantarkan Chanyeol ke depan pintu. Chanyeol merasa –sedikit- tersanjung.

"Iya, aku sudah memasukkan bekalmu kedalam tasmu."

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Chanyeol berbalik menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"… apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Baekhyun yang mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal romantis dengan wajah juga sama malu-malunya."

 _Plak_

"Aduh!"

Dengan kejamnya Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol yang berhasil membuatnya bedebar-debar di pagi hari.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Kyungsoo! Apalagi ini masih pagi!"

Kyungsoo hanya memandang bingung tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya.

 _Duak_

Pukulan kedua Chanyeol terima di pantatnya yang didorong paksa oleh Baekhyun agar cepat keluar rumah.

"Cepat pergi sana. . . dan buang sampah ini kedepan!"

Pria jangkung itu langsung berwajah lesu berjalan keluar rumah dengan menyeret sekantong plastik hitam besar penuh sampah dan tak lupa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi hari. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering cuek kepadanya.

.

-oOo-

.

Waktu istirahat siang Chanyeol tiba. Profesor itu berjalan menuju taman kampus dan memakan bekal yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan.

Chanyeol memakan bekalnya dengan air mata imajiner yang membasahi pipinya. Dia sedih dengan ketidak-adilan Baekhyun membuatkannya bekal. Bekal Kyungsoo saja Baekhyun membuatkannya selama satu jam, mungkin bekal Chanyeol ini dibuat hanya dalam waktu tiga menit. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini, dia merasa Baekhyun sudah tidak sayang lagi kepadanya.

Lihat saja bekalnya Chanyeol, dua kimbab dengan ukuran super dengan ukuran botol air minum kemasan dan tanpa hidangan lain. Masakan Baekhyun tak usah diragukan lagi kelezatannya tapi ya mengapa harus seperti ini.

Chanyeol berusaha menikmati bekal yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun dengan penuh perjuangan menahan sesak dalam hatinya.

"Ah!"

Mata Chanyeol berbinar melihat Baekhyun juga di taman besama seorang temannya yang bermata rusa dan Baekhyun juga menatapnya! Tapi raut ceria itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Baekhyun langsung berbelok arah menjauhinya.

"Hey, Baek! Katanya mau kekantin?"

Chanyeol mendengar lirih perkataan teman Baekhyun.

Air mata imajiner tergambar lagi di pipi Chanyeol. Sungguh malang pria itu. Dia tahu jika di kampus mereka akan pura-pura tidak kenal, tapi kenapa harus secuek itu. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol termasuk jajaran dosen yang wajib disegani. Mellihat Baekhyun yang bersikap seperti itu bagaikan dirinya adalah sebuah wabah yang mematikan.

Meskipun dia tahu Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya, tapi keadaan sekarang ini terlihat seperti cinta kepada mahasiswanya yang tak terbalas.

Chanyeol jongkok bersembunyi dibalik pohon, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Chanyeol sungguh tak suka dengan keadaan ini.

.

-oOo-

.

"Aku pulang!"

Chanyeol pulang kerumah saat langit sudah berwarna orange. Pemandangan pertama memasuki rumah membuat Chanyeol mematung terkejut.

Jelas saja, dia melihat Baekhyun duduk di sofa dengan kanan kirinya bersanding tiga wanita yang sepertinya tidak berada pada usia yang muda lagi, tapi diyakini Chanyeol baha mereka masih berusia dibawahnya. Para wanita itu berdadanan tebal dan duduk di sofa dengan cara yang feminin memandang Chanyeol yang masih kaku di depan pintu. Chanyeol mendengar suara pekikan dan binar wajah malu-malu para wanita itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, Hyung-mu sudah pulang."

Salah seorang wanita yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Baekhyun menyapanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya kenal siapa mereka, tapi mengapa sekumpulan ibu-ibu dari TK Kyungsoo bisa ada dirumahnya?

"Iya, suamiku sudah pulang."

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah menunjukkan eye smile-nya. Maksud Baekhyun bukan terang-terangan menjelaskan statusnya, tapi ini sebagai bahan perbincangan semata sekaligus menggoda Chanyeol.

Para ibu-ibu itu langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di rahang mereka masing-masing memekik terpesona dengan senyuman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tetap diam dengan perilaku istrinya yang selalu berubah-ubah dengan pandangan penuh kesal.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajari kami cara membuat bekal~ Baekhyunnie~!"

Tiga ibu itu bersemangat sekali. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya diam bingung mau menanggapi apa.

.

-oOo-

.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengundang mereka kesini?"

Chanyeol langsung mengamuk setelah para ibu-ibu itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Mengapa tidak?"

Baekhyun hanya datar sama sekali tak terbawa emosi.

"Kau seharusnya tahu seberapa populernya dirimu dikalangan wanita! Jangan pernah kau tersenyum kepada mereka!"

Wajah Baekhyun masih datar dan tak menunjukkan perlawanan. Mengapa Chanyeol begitu cemburuan!

"Sebelum aku tahu itu, kau pasti akan sering bersama dengan mereka. Poin utama disini aku 'hyung-mu'!"

"Aku pikir kita telah membuat sebuah keputusan, tapi kau selalu terpaku kepada status kehormatanmu… jadi, sana pergi dan katakan kepada mereka bahwa aku adalah saudara mu…"

Chanyeol berjenggit melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang datar menusuk menatapnya.

"… Aku akan menemput Kyungsoo. Aku juga akan mempersiapkan sebuah kebohongan ini sampai dia sudah cukup dewasa."

Chanyeol kaget saat nama Kyungsoo disebut-sebut Baekhyun.

 _Kyungsoo lagi…?_

Semangatnya mendadak hilang. Chanyeol merasa jika kehadirannya didalam hati Baekhyun lama-lama memudar.

"Baekhyunie~"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol mengusak-usakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Apa?..." Baekhyun melipat lengannya dan melirik sinis, "…aku sedang tidak mood. Hentikan."

"Baekkie~ sekarang… aku menginginkanmu, sangat…"

Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kiri Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun penuh harapan.

"Setelah Kyungsoo tertidur."

 _Ugh.. Kyungsoo… lagi?_

Chanyeol bergerak lemas melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-aku akan menunggu."

Dengan tidak bertenaga Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar.

Baekhyun yang hanya ditinggal merasa kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol. Dia melihat jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin pernikahan dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Chanyeol… kau benar-benar bodoh."

.

-oOo-

.

Chanyeol mengeringkan diri di kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Dia melilitkan handuk di punggulnya dan mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang lain.

"Apakah sekarang Baekhyun mau melakukan sex? Aku sungguh tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku kan juga tidak setiap hari mengajaknya bercinta…" tiba-tiba pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah dengan mata bersemangat, "… tapi hari ini, lebih dari biasanya, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Baiklah Baekhyunnie~ aku akan sudah tak sabar lagi~"

Dengan penuh semangat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamarnya.

"Baekhyunnie~ ayo kita cepat bercinta sampai beronde-ronde~!"

"Kau sekarang tambah mesum saja, hyung."

 _Bruk_

Tanpa di sengaja Chanyeol tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh. Dia terkejut melihat Tao yang duduk manis di tempat tidurnya.

"T-tao.."

"Aku mengganggu, ya?"

Berlawanan dengan maksud perkataannya, Tao malahan memberi senyum ceria.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar pengganggu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Chanyeol langsung berteriak mendekati adiknya yang selalu saja tak punya sopan santun.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah rencana pembunuhan, jadi aku berbikir jika tinggal disini untuk sementara." Tao tersenyum lebar dengan candaannya yang sama sekali tak lucu.

"Jangan kesini kalau kau hanya bisa memberi alasan yang tidak masuk akal! Disamping itu, ini adalah kamarku!"

"Aku tak dengar~" Tao menutup kedua telinganya dengan terlunjuk, menganggap perkataan Chanyeol sebagai angin lalu.

"Jika kau tinggal disini, kau akan mengganggu Baekhyun juga! Ini sama saja dengan ikut mencampuri kehidupan kami!"

"Aku tak peduli?" Baekhyun yang serius menepuk-nepuk bantal menghilangkan debu di dekat jendela hanya membalas datar.

"Apa?!"

Jelas saja Chanyeol terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Jika mengingat kenangan sebelumnya, Tao dan Baekhyun terlibat permusuhan yang lumayan runyam. Mengapa sekarang Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja?

"Jika dia tinggal disini, dia akan menjadi teman main Kyungsoo… dan itu akan lebih membantu dari pada kau." Bola mata Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol.

 _Deg!_

 _Apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun barusan?_

"Tunggu sebentar, apakah itu maksudnya kau lebih memihak Tao dari pada aku?"

Chanyeol panik, dia harap pendengarannya salah.

"Yeah."

Jawaban Baekhyun menjelaskan semua.

 _Ini sangat kejam._

Chanyeol merasa dirinya semakin mengecil dihadapan Baekhyun. Menyusut dan semakin menyusut.

"Baekhyun…" kesadaran Chanyeol kembali, "… bodoh!"

Dengan ekspresi terluka Chanyeol berteriak. Pria dengan umur kepala tiga itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar. Terdengar suara gebarakan pintu dan yang terakhir adalah suara deru kendaraan yang melaju. Sepertinya Chanyeol pergi dari rumah, dengan masih menggunakan handuk.

Yang bodoh itu siapa?

Tao dan Baekhyun yang melihat kepergian Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, tak berniat mengejar.

"Hyung benar-benar tak tahu malu. Bukankah begitu?"

Tao memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Tao berjalan menuju jendela melihat mobil Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"Dia pergi. Haruskah kau menghentikannya?"

"Biarkan saja."

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Baek. Kau benar-benar tenang menghadapi semua ini."

Lirikan tajam langsung Baekhyun arahkan ke Tao.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah Yifan masih dalam perjalanan bisnis?"

Sontak tubuh Tao mengejang, mendengar ledekan secara tidak langsung itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Baekhyun melipat lengannya dan mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Yifan menelepon bahwa dirinya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis selama beberapa hari dan menceritakan kemungkinan jika Tao akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol lagi.

"Yifan hebat. Memang benar kata orang jika pasangan yang selalu bersama biasanya akan akurat menebak kebiasaan pasangannya. Hmm… Yifan tidak ada dan kau pasti merasa kesepian jadi kau memilih untuk datang kesini tepat apa yang dikatakannay. Aigoo~ kau ternyata kau sangat manis."

Sepertinya Baekhyun kini senang menggoda Tao. Mungkin ini balasan satimpal dengan perbuatan Tao terhadapnya dulu.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kau sungguh kurang ajar, Baek! Kau lebih muda dariku, seharusnya kau harus sopan kepadaku!"

Dengan rona merah memenuhi wajah Tao, dia berteriak tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun walaupun apa yang dikatakannya itu tepat sasaran.

"Hmm."

Baekhyun hanya membalas datar dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan kamar.

.

-oOo-

.

Sehari…

Dua hari…

Tiga hari…

Dan sekarang empat hari sudah Chanyeol meninggalakan rumah. Dia terpaksa menyewa kamar hotel untuk tempatnya tinggal sementara. Karena ia sedang dalam mode marah dan dengan gengsi yang tinggi, dia sama sekali tak berniat menelpon rumah.

"Mengapa Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberiku kabar?"

Dia bermonolog sambil menatap ponselnya yang tak pernah ada notifikasi dengan nama Baekhyun. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk dimeja, gusar. Keadaan bar hotel yang sepi sama sekali tak memberi pencerahan kepadanya. Sudah satu botol bir ia habiskan tapi pikirannya tetap tak merasa tenang juga.

"Apakah dia… sudah tak peduli lagi kepadaku lagi?"

Chanyeol terus saja bermonolog.

"Dia mungkin sudah tak membutuhkan orang sepertiku la-"

"Kau tau? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu sekacau ini."

Suara dari arah belakang tempat ia duduk mengagetkan Chanyeol. Sontak saja ia berbalik melihat siapa orang yang datang.

"Yifan! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seorang Wu Yifan yang workaholic bisa-bisanya di bar hotel ini, bagi Chanyeol ini sangat mencengangkan.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnisku dan aku ada pertemuan bisnis disini…" Yifan dengan setelan jas rapinya berdiri di samping tempat Chanyeol duduk, "… ini sangat mengejutkan melihat pria brilian sepertimu merasa terintimidasi dengan pasanganmu sendiri. Baekhyun berhasil membuatmu depresi seperti saat ini, dia adalah lelaki yang hebat."

"Yifan, kau selalu saja terlihat tenang, aku pikir kau tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini."

Wajah Chanyeol kembali menunduk.

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol-ah. Di depan orang aku akan menjadi orang yang serius ketika menghadapi sesuatu, tapi aku juga pria yang seperti pada umumnya yang pernah mengalami keterpurukan juga." Yifan tersenyum ramah.

"Tak mungkin."

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar curhatan Yifan.

"Bagaimana jika pesan minuman lagi? Kita akan mengobrol sampai bar ini tutup."

"Ya, mengapa tidak. Ayo kita lihat… aku tak takut melawanmu yang biasanya minum seperti ikan."

.

-oOo-

.

"Permisi, Tuan."

"Hmm…"

Chanyeol tersadar antara menahan kantuk dan pening di kepala, mendengar suara panggilan disampingnya.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi sekarang waktu bar ini akan tutup."

"D-dimana?!"

Merasa belum sadar sepenuhnya, Chanyeol menolehkan kepala kekanan ke kiri bergantian dengan cepat.

"Jika yang anda maksud adalah seseorang yang tadi bersama dengan anda, dia sudah membayar semua tagihan pesanan anda dan pulang kerumah." Pelayan itu dengan sopan menjelaskan situasi.

"Oh… begitu."

Mendengar perkataan si pelayan, Chanyeol merasa dibodohi oleh Yifan. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai seorang profesor itu beranjak pergi dari bar dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju ke kamarnya. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan toh hari juga sudah malam, Chanyeol berjalan dengan setengah sadar dengan tangan yang senantiasa meraba tembok sebagai topangan.

Dia merasa sudah lelah. Ia merasa semua orang selalu menelantarkannya. Yifan yang pergi tanpa pamit. Teganya meninggalakannya sendirian di bar. Baekhyun pun seolah melupakannya. Sama sekali tak memberi kabar atau khawatir sedikit saja.

 _Brak!_

Sesampainya dia dipintu kamar. Pria jenjang itu langsung menutup pintu dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"Ini semua karena kau, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Jika kau mempunyai keluhan yang lain, cepatlah katakan sekarang."

"Eh?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol berbinar sekaligus tercengang melihat Istrinya duduk disofa kamar hotelnya dengan kaki terlipat. Tatapan mata sipit itu menghunusnya tapi Chanyeol tak peduli dengan itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahagia karena ada Baekhyun disini.

Padalah tak ada semenit yang lalu pria jenjang itu marah-marah, tapi kini rasa rindu terhadap Baekhyun menyapu segala emosi.

"B-baekhyun-ah… apakah kau datang untuk menjemputku?" dengan penuh harap Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Yifan hyung meneleponku dan memintaku untuk melalukan sesuatu terhadapmu." Masih dengan nada tidak ramah Baekhyun menjawab.

Mendadak Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak ia berpikir kemudian menghela napas. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun yang awalnya tajam menatap Chanyeol, kini berubah menjadi sendu.

"Dia berpikir… bahwa karena aku selalu direbut Kyungsoo, sehingga kau beranggapan jika aku aku tak peduli padamu.

Chanyeol membatu. "B-bagaimana bisa dia… tahu?" suaranya ragu mengakui kebenaran perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tak akan ada yang menyangkal jika kau sepenuhnya memang benar-benar bodoh."

Kata-kata Baekhyun begitu menusuk. Istrinya berkata begitu tenang dan datar dengan tatapan kembali menusuk. Memang Baekhyun sering kali mengejeknya bodoh, tapi mengingat situasi sekarang Chanyeol merasa jika dia merasa berada di pihak yang selalu disalahkan.

"Kau selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lembut! Dan kau bahkan tersenyum kepada semua orang! Tapi mengapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku?!" Chanyeol berteriak, berterus terang dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

 _Duak!_

"Ugh!"

Dengan tetap memasang wajah tenang dan tak bersalah, masih dengan posisi duduk disofa dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya, kaki kanan Baekhyun terangkat denga penuh tenaga menendang perut Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tenang bodoh. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang berkompetisi dengan Kyungsoo?..." Baekhyun berajak dari sofa dan berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang memegangi perutnya, merintih kesakitan. "Suasana rumah kita sekarang terasa begitu asing. Jika kau dapat menang melawan ibu-ibu dari TK Kyungsoo, aku yakin mereka akan percaya dengan ceritamu, tapi-"

"Aku akan menjaga jarak demi Kyungsoo-"

"… dari sudut pandangku, dengan sendirinya Kyungsoo akan beranjak dewasa."

"Itu pasti." Chanyeol merasa yakin bahwa anaknya pasti akan terus bertumbuh dan dia sedikit menyesalinya.

"Kyungsoo seperti diriku. Aku tidak ingin masa kanak-kanaknya kesepian. Aku ingin dia tumbuh dengan baik dan selalu bahagia. Mungkin itu tak terlalu penting… bagaimanapun juga dia kan tumbuh menjadi dewasa, dia kan menikah dengan istri yang cantik dan mandiri-"

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar. Ia terkejut mendengar pemahaman Kyungsoo dari sudut pandang Baekhyun yang begitu mendalam.

"Tapi denganmu, kita akan selalu bersama. Meskipun kau sudah tua, aku tak pernah membayangkan kita akan terpisah!"

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku lebih memilih tidakan daripada kata-kata, tapi itu berlawanan denganmu." Baekhyun melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol, tapi tatapannya sendu lagi, "Sungguh… mengapa kau tak pernah sadar. Apakah aku harus becinta denganmu setiap hari, baru kau mengerti?". Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Baekhyun. Jari lentiknya saling bertautan satu sama lain dan memandangi jari manisnya yang tersemat cincin pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, "Kau memang tak pernah menyadari arti… dari mengapa aku tak pernah melepas cincin yang kau berikan."

"Itu… artinya…" sempurat merahpun nampak dipipi Chanyeol.

" _Heol_ , Park Chanyeol…", Tangan Baekhyun terulur memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang masih membatu karena otaknya bekerja terlalu keras mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. "… itu karena aku begitu mencintaimu!"

Pandangan mata Chanyeol melembut. Perasaannya begitu bahagia mendengar pengakuan dari Baekhyun. Jarang-jarang istrinya begitu romantis seperti ini. Tak perlu memikirkan hal lain, Chanyeol sedikit merenganggak pelukan Baekhyun dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Dikecupnya dengan lembut dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan "Baekhyunnie… aku lebih mencintaimu."

Wajah Baekhyun saat ini adalah ekspresi tercantik dari Byun Baekhyun yang Chanyeol lihat selama ini. Pandangan mata penuh dambaan, semburat malu dipipi disertai dengan senyum lembutnya. Park Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

-oOo-

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini mode agresif Baekhyunnie?"

Chanyeol menggoda. Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada diatas ranjang dengan tubuh polos. Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun yang mendadak duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku melakukan ini… ughh agar kau lebh mengerti…hh" Baekhyun memegang kejantanan Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan, berusaha memasukkan kebanggaan Chanyeol ke lubang sempitnya dan tangan kiri berada di dada kiri Chanyeol sebagai topangan. "Hanya untuk malam ini, aku sepenuhnya memilikiku untuk dirimu sendiri… kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan ahhh." Baekhyun berhasil memasukkan semuanya kedalam lubang sempitnya. Setiap jengkal kejantanan Chanyeol memenuhinya. "Chaan ahhh… 'disini' juga… kau memilikiku sepenuhnya."

Baekhyun menggegerakkan pantatnya naik turun secara berurutan. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di dada Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan bergerak dan menahan berat badannya.

"Ugh… kau sungguh nakal, Baek. Kau belajar banyak hal."

"Kau lah yang mengajariku."

"Benar. Kau murid yang pintar."

Gesekan antara mereka berdu terhenti. Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Chanyeol. Dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan penuh harapan akan kebahagian dimasa depan. Menyadari itu, mereka langsung terkekeh bersama dan diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang. Ini lah saat yang paling membahagiakan. Kebersamaan dan kehangatan, tak lupa keintiman mereka berdua menjadi bukti jika mereka berdua saling mencintai. Meraka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

-oOo-

.

Cklek!

Baekhyun membuka pintu kediaman Park. Pagi buta Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dengan sedikit gerutuan tidak terima dari Chanyeol. Keduanya sampai di rumah sekitar pukul tujuh pagi.

"Terserah dengan semua yang kau katakan, tapi mengapa begitu cepat kau ingin kembali pulang!" sepanjang jalan Chanyeol berulang kali mengungkapkan protes tidak terima. Dia kan ingin berduaan dengan Baekhyun lebih lama, mengapa harus cepat pulang. Toh reservasi hotel juga sampai jam dua belas siang. Setidaknya kalau tidak pulang, ia masih mempunyai kesempatan membobol lubang hangat Baekhyun lagi atau paling tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sembari memeluk istrinya yang menggemaskan. Makanya dia terus menggerutu.

"Bodoh! Kau sangat berisik! Meskipun kita sudah menitipkan Kyungsoo pada Tao, tapi sebelum Kyungsoo terbangun setidaknya kita sudah ada dirumah. Aku takut dia akan menangis!"

"Kau sebaiknya kembali tidur saja dikamar." Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah membimbing Chanyeol agar ke kamar, sedangkan dia ingin bergegas mandi dan membuat sarapan.

"Kau benar… kegiatan kita semalam sangat melelahkan. Sebaiknya aku kembali tidur," Chanyeol memijat bahunya sembari berjalan karena kelelahan dia baru sempat tidur beberapa jam. Melihat keadaan rumah masih sepi, mereka memutuskan untuk ke kamar mereka saja.

Tapi begitu pintu kamar meraka terbuka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kaku sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tak pernah terbayangkan bagi mereka.

Diatas ranjang mereka terdapat sepasang pria yang sangat mencengangkan. Yifan yang menatap kearah mereka dengan Tao berada diatas pelukannya masih tertidur. Jika mereka dalam keadaan normal tak masalah, tapi Yifan dan Tao dalam keadaan telanjang bahkan tak ada selembar kain pun menutupi tubuh mereka yang polos. Yifan yang tetap berwajah tenang seperti tak melakukan hal yang berdosa malahan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir dan mendesis agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ramai karena bisa membangunkan Tao yang masih tertidur pulas.

 _Blam!_

Pintu kamar kembali tertutup dan-

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Ada apa… ini?" Kyungsoo terbangun dengan langkah sempoyongan dan tangan kanan mengusap-usap kelopak matanya.

Itu tadi bukan teriakan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol. Setelah berteriak, pria dewasa itu terus celingukan seperti pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah sebuah iklan yang lewat tapi dia tak mengerti maksud iklan itu. bukannya tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, tapi kepalanya lamban untuk mencerna keadaan dipagi hari ini.

Baekhyun memandang datar ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bingung melihat kelakuan ayahnya.

"Seperti perkiraanku… Tao adalah pihak yang dibawah."

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau tahu ini?" panik Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang adiknya.

"Dari awal aku sudah menebak. Ketika dia tak menyukaiku saat pertemuan pertama kami, aku menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Aku menebak jika dia menyembunyikan bahwa dia uke dengan sikap manly-nya. Aku sudah menyadari sejak awal…"

Chanyeol merasa tersinggung saat Baekhyun meliriknya seolah mengejek bahwa ia adalah kakak yang tak perhatian.

"… tapi aku tak menyangka dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Yifan," Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih bengong dan berjongkok didepannya, "Ketika Kyungie sudah tumbuh besar, aku harus selalu bahagia, ya? Dapatkan seorang istri yang cantik!"

"Okay!" Kyungsoo menjawab semangat nasihat Baekhyun, "Aku ingin menikah dengan Jongin!" lanjutnya polos.

Sontak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban itu sangat terkejut.

"APA?! Aku membesarkannya dengan cara yang salah! Arrgghh!"

"Baekhyun! Tenanglah, Baek!"

Mungkin ini semua adalah gen keluarga Park.

 **THE END**

.

-oOo-

.

.

 **a/n:**

Hai~ lama g ketemu di ff ini :D

Terimakasih untuk:

 **Park Yeon Yeon** (jadinya yg butler hehehe) **\- septianaditya1997 - hyolynx - biezzle - potatochanbaek - miss leeanna - link ming - Miichaniee - CBYH - Byun Jie - AeriBee61 - nyeol** (iya udah ada ff butlernya^^) **\- CussonsBaekby - ParkHyun614 - Park Yoo Ni - Kamira Fujika - asdfghjkyu** (I just remake hahaha, maybe next my own ff I will colab it) **\- SeiraCBHS**

Yang minta butler, ff-nya udah ada :D makasih udah voting^^

Terima kasih juga yang udah follow dan favorite, aku harap kalian g sekedar fol&fav tapi juga meninggalkan jejak di dua chapter terakhir ff ini. Dua chapter terakhir karena masih ada satu lagi sequel hehehe… doa kan g ngaret #plak

Sedih liat viewer hampir 10k tapi review mentok di seratusan :(

Makanya aku update ngaret #plak

Bercanda hehehe… ('w')v

See u for the last sequel~ ~ #hug


	7. Last sequel

.

-CHANBAEK AREA'S-

.

 **Independent Boy**

 **Last Sequel**

.

'The Park Family of That Day'

.

.

Remake and translate from **_Homosexual Happy Wedding - Fujisaki Kou_**

.

Hope u enjoy this story^^

~happy reading~

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Musim panas sudah tiba, menjadi sebuah tradisi tahunan jika menginjak musim panas akan diadakan sebuah festival yang meriah dan di hari terakhir acara akan ada ratusan kembang api yang mempercantik langit malam.

Tak berbeda dengan keluarga yang lain, Keluarga Park juga sangat bersemangat menanti hari ini tiba. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang bergitu bersemangat tiada letihnya merengek mengajak orang tuanya datang ke festival musim panas yang diadakan di pusat taman kota. Ini adalah festival pertama yang akan Baekhyun datangi setelah berstatus sebagai bagian anggota keluarga Park.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau sudah siap?" Chanyeol memanggil dari balik pintu.

"Belum!"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat bersemangat dan ingin cepat-cepat menuju ke area festival, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam benaknya. Sedari tadi ia masih mengurung diri dikamar ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah selesai berbenah diri. Keluarga kecil ini sepakat akan mengenakan yukata ala Jepang untuk pergi ke festival. Keluarga Park tidak ingin melewatkan acara tahunan yang meriah ini.

Di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun hanya diam memandangi yakata yang dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya. Lelaki manis ini sedikit risih melihat motif yukatanya. Yang benar saja. Chanyeol bisa-bisanya membelikan Baekhyun sebuah yakata dengan motif yang begitu menggelikan. Motif yukata itu bercorak ala macan tutul dan tentu saja berwarna mencolok seperti warna aslinya, jelas saja Baekhyun sedikit tak terima. Dari awal, ia merasa ragu memakai yukata itu, tapi Chanyeol pasti akan kecewa padanya. Bakhyun hanya menghela napas pasrah meratapi nasibnya.

.

-oOo-

.

"Kyungsoo-ya… aku sudah siap."

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan pandangan berbinar terpesona.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Aku sebenarnya tak pernah cocok dengan pakaian sejenis ini… ini sedikit terlihat umm… mencolok." Tangan Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman merapikan yukatanya. Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kereeeen!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan semangat dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Anak montok itu tampak menggemaskan dengan yukata motif kota-kotak hitam dan biru dengan warna dasar putih. Mata bulatnya terus berbinar-binar menatap penuh kekaguman kearah Baekhyun.

"Wow! Wow… wow!" Chanyeol tak kalah terpesonanya seperti anaknya. Pria itu pun memandangi Baekhyun dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Yeah yeah… _thanks_." Baekhyun membalas malas. Dia masih kesal dengan pilihan yukata yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Aku senang usahaku membeli yukata _Jean-Paul Gaultier_ tak mengecewakan!" Profesor itu memang sengaja memesan yukata yang dipakai Baekhyun dari desainernya langsung. Walaupun motifnya begitu, jangan sepelekan harganya. Chanyeol rela menghamburkan uang asal itu membuat –dirinya- Baekhyun senang.

"Aku sangat tak suka dengan seleramu, tapi jika kau sudah susah payah membelinya pakaian terkutuk ini, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Yeah.. walau nanti hanya akan ku pakai sekali ini saja." Baekhyun membuang muka. Ia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi suaminya yang terlalu bersemangat. Ia terlalu malu menunjukan pipinya yang semakin memerah karena pujian suaminya. Sebenarnya ia juga terpesona dengan sosok Chanyeol yang mengenakan yukata berwarna biru tua dengan motif asap putih.

"Ayo! Cepat kita pergi ke festival!" Kyungsoo menarik-narik yukata Baekhyun. Anak itu sangat tak sabar melihat festival untuk pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya, mana sempat Chanyeol mengajaknya pergi kesana. Ayahnya itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tanpa mengajaknya liburan. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Baekhyun sebagai pelengkap keluarganya.

Baekhyun menyambut senyuman ceria Kyungsoo dengan senyum hangatnya, "Baiklah, ayo."

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau menunggu beberapa menit lagi?" Belum sempat Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan raut penuh kebingungan.

Chanyeol berjongkok, ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo yang sayangnya tak bisa Baekhyun dengar. Baekhyun hanya menunggu sambil mengernyitkan dahi melihat interaksi ayah dan anak yang mencurigakan itu.

"EHHH?" Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar semangat setelah selesai mendengar bisikan ayahnya. Dengan sebuah seringai lebar, Kyungsoo menjawab permintaan ayahnya, "Aku mengerti, Appa!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar dan-

 _Brak_.

Ia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kyungie! Mengapa kau kembali ke…. kamar?"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Dengan seenaknya Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Seperti biasa… pantatmu selalu kenyal dan terasa enak untuk dipegang." Chanyeol mengelus-eluskan pipinya di pelipis Baekhyun dan jangan abaikan tangan-sialan- Chanyeol meremas-remas pantatnya..

"Kurang ajar! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku orang mesum!"

"Cha-Chanyeol! Turunkan aku! Apa-apaan kau!"

 _Brak!_

Pintu kamar utama tertutup, dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas celana dalam Baekhyun dengan mudah dan langsung melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke ranjang.

"Sialan kau! Mengapa kau membeli yukata? Untuk lebih mudah menelanjangiku?! Ha?!"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak cepat melebarkan paha Baekhyun. Chanyeol memposisikan kepalanya di antara paha mulus pasangan hidupnya itu. Diendusnya lubang surgai milik Baekhyun yang selalu sukses menghantarkannya pada kenikmatan. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat twinsball Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan mesum suaminya hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

 _Mengapa aku bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan orang mesum sepertinya. Terkadang aku membenci diriku sendiri._

"Akhh…!"

Baekhyun terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul menerobos lubangnya.

"Apa karena aku sudah membobol lubangmu semalaman, pagi ini lubangmu masih terasa begitu lembut? Lubangmu selalu membuatku merasa ketagihan."

Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya pada lubang Baekhyun. Merasakan lubang Baekhyun yang tetap ketat dan lembut.

"Hentikan! Kyungsoo akan mencari kita!"

Walaupun tubuhnya bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun tetap mengelak dan lebih mementingkan Kyungsoo. Semalam ia sudah memberi jatah kepada suaminya, tetapi pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tetap saja selalu merasa kurang.

"Yeah, satu jam lagi. Itu tak masalah."

"Apa?"

Usut diusut, tadi Chanyeol membisikkan suatu imbalan pada Kyungsoo jika ia bersedia menunggu satu jam lagi untuk pergi ke festival. Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo menonton DVD Pororo edisi special yang baru ia beli kemarin, serta berjanji membelikan Kyungsoo topeng Pororo, permen kapas, dan gulali saat tiba di festival nanti.

"Kyungsoo adalaha anak yang penurut~" dengan bangga Chanyeol memuji anaknya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Baekhyun, "Kau hanya harus memelankan suaramu."

"Ugh! Chan-hh"

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantannya.

.

 _ **Satu jam kemudian...**_

.

"Appa! Aku sudah menyelesaikan film Pororo~!" Kyungsoo dengan bangga melaporkan jika dia melaksanakan peritah ayahnya dengan baik.

Tentu saja Chanyeol juga membalasnya dengan tawa lebar, "Kerja bagus, Kyungsoo!" Wajah Chanyeol begitu berbinar dan bersemangat seolah mendapat sebuah energi baru. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk membenarkan yukatanya hanya berdecak.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi ke festival!" dengan semangat membara Kyungsoo melemparkan kepalan tangannya keudara. Ia langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan keluar rumah.

Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang, tersenyum lembut. Ia dengan cepat mengunci pintu rumah lalu berlari menyusul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tak lupa ia turut menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas. Mereka bertiga berjalan saling bertautan tangan terlihat begitu harmonis dan penuh aura kebahagiaan. Kehidupan keluarga Park sekarang sangatlah sempurna setelah melalui berbagai rintangan yang melelahkan.

Akan selalu ada cahaya di ujung lorong yang panjang dan Baekhyun telah menemukan cayaha itu.

.

-oOo-

.

 **TAMAT**

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

Special thanks for:

 **Eka915 - DieJungs88** (iya, silakan baca^^) **\- Gigantisme** (iya, makanya aku bengen remake jd ff xD) **\- Mizutao Itori - Pinbaek - Love654** (mecum cangat ih xD) **\- laxyovrds - BabyBabyXOXO** (iya, komenmu puanjang bgt kkk, joss!) **\- Nurfadillah - Guest - Hyun CB614 - Ray KT KS CB** (muupkeun akuh ;')) **\- ParkHyun614 - fakkpark - munakyumin137** (chanyeol emang bego bgt disini xD) **\- Lowbad - munakyumin137 - fujoshixx - septianaditya1997**

.

Ada yang kangen dengan ff ini kagak?

FIIIINAAALLY

Akhirnyaaaa FF pertamaku di ffn udah tamat :')

dah lama g buka manage story ini ff, viewsnya ampe 15k+ ... wow

Walaupun ini apdetnya lamaaaa banget, semoga g pada kecewa cuma di kasih seupil drabble mana encehnya kepotong pula #plak

Awalnya malah cuma 600 words lhoo soalnya manga aslinya juga cuma seumplit(?), dan aku edit jadi dua kali lipatnya kkk

Jangan protes karena encehnya di skip yaaaa wkwkwkkk

Dari sononya gitu… aku kan volos, g bisa bikin epep enceh #senyumalaKyungsoo

Emang ada beberapa scene yang berbeda dari manga aslinya, sengaja. Jangan pangling bagi yang udah baca manganya kkk

Jangan lupa baca ff ku yang lain yaaa~

Silakan mampir ketik sesuatu di kolom review di chapter terakhir ini ya~, kasih aku kritik/saran tentang ff pertama ku di ffn yang sudah lulus(?) ini~

 **Kiss bye~**


End file.
